


Avenge BOOK TWO

by bumblebee_tights



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, Drama & Romance, F/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Romance, Some Canon, The Last Jedi - Freeform, kylo ren has some thinking to do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebee_tights/pseuds/bumblebee_tights
Summary: Ever since Princess Aurora had been woken from her curse, the battle between the Resistance and First Order had not even stopped. In fact, it was only beginning. Mere weeks later, and the Resistance, along with the Kingdom of D'qar evacuate the planet to escape death and find refuge. But the trip is dangerous. With ships being destroyed and the First Order still on their tail, they have little time.Meanwhile, Kylo Ren feels confliction more than ever. His love for Princess Aurora and his alliance to the First Order and Snoke is pulling him towards two opposite ends. When he begins a connection with the scavenger Rey who warns him of the danger his Princess awaits he must finally make a choice, to join her or rule with Snoke.But when a familiar face makes an appearance revenge may sound better than love.





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

> CAST: 
> 
> Adam Driver as Kylo Ren/Ben Solo   
> Meghan Markle as Aurora   
> Oscar Issac as Poe Dameron   
> Lily James as Maia Evans   
> John Boyega as Finn   
> Kelly Marie Tran as Rose Tico   
> Joe Alwyn as Matt
> 
> Dear Reader, 
> 
> Thank you for choosing to read this story of mine! I hope you enjoy it and the journey it takes you on! Before you read, there is some stuff you should know, so please read on:)
> 
> This story is the SECOND in a trilogy I am working on. If you've just so happened to stumble upon AVENGE I STRONGLY ADVISE that you go back and read the first book AWAKE. That way you won't face any confusion while reading this! Also, to clarify for you, this story takes place along the plot line of THE LAST JEDI. Whereas the first book AWAKE was before the events of THE FORCE AWAKENS happened. So some time has passed between books and everything that happened in TFA will be summarized in the beginning of this story. 
> 
> Like I've also said before, this story isn't going to be identical to that of TLJ. It will have it's differences, so for that I ask that you are respectful and don't post mean, derogatory, or hurtful comments. They will be deleted, reported, etc. and you will be blocked from reading the story. I read every comment that is posted on my stories, so don't think you will go unnoticed if you post something negative. 
> 
> ALSO! If you have not read my other book FLIGHT which is a Poe Dameron story and also something that happened before the events of TFA I advise you read that too. I have decided to put in characters of my own creation to this story as they will be playing important roles in this. Especially that of Maia -- Poe's lady friend. So please please please try and get familiar with that story! AWAKE and FLIGHT are vital to AVENGE! You will find yourself far less confused if you've read them both and thoroughly. 
> 
> With that being said, I hope you enjoy the second book in the trilogy, AVENGE! 
> 
> Holly:)

PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE I HAVE LEFT FOR YOU ALL! IT IS HIGHLY INFORMATIVE AND WILL HELP YOU UNDERSTAND MORE! CHAPTER ONE IS UP NEXT:)


	2. Duty

My name is Aurora. 

I am the Princess of D’qar. 

Once upon a time, in a galaxy far far away, I was put under a curse. No one knew how to break it so for the first twenty-one years of my life, I was left fearing that my life would be cut short. 

But thankfully, a dark knight who was also a prince from a far off place, stumbled upon my hideout, and he ended up breaking the curse. 

Because of love. 

So I was returned to my kingdom where I was welcomed back with open arms. I reunited with my loving parents, my people, and the Resistance that strove to restore the Republic which had been destroyed by a new Empire called the First Order. 

My dark knight — my prince — belonged to the First Order. 

Now you might be wondering, why on earth would you love someone who was on the opposing side? 

Well, thats a secret I’ll let you in on sooner than later. For now, let us begin. 

With the kingdom of D’qar glad their princess had been returned and awoken from her curse, it was time more than ever to prepare for what the First Order had in store. Both sides were on a mission: to find the missing link to where Luke Skywalker had disappeared after his Jedi Temple had been destroyed when one of his padawans had betrayed him. As those who wanted to restore the Republic and bring peace to the galaxy, my kingdom and the Resistance were intent on gaining the higher ground. General Leia Organa was leading us in a march to destroy the First Order, but with allies dwindling and ammunition running low, we were in dire need of help. 

I guess you could say that’s where I come in. 

See, I’m not like most others. I don’t posses the Force, rather I posses something far more different. I wouldn’t say it was superior, but equal to the Force. I was the only one in the entire Galaxy who supposedly held the power. 

My magic couldn’t do much, but it could perceive and feel those around me. When someone or something was concealing their sadness, I would be able to feel it. In order to protect oneself or myself from danger, I could put up a covering shield that would make one invisible to the naked eye. I could cause or inflict pain if I felt threatened but more so I used that when I became angry. 

So how could the Resistance possibly use me you ask? Well, I’m with you on that. I’ve yet to find out too. 

“Aurora!” 

Maia’s voice was loud and clear as she came running down the flight deck of the Resistance. Her hands were waving wildly around her, brown hair in a tangled mess, and eyes wide. Lately, I’d been spending much more time on the Resistance base than that of the palace. Though my parents were keen on helping with anything they were also tied to other duties on keeping the small kingdom of D’qar in order. I was the connecting thread now. And so whatever was reported on base was always reported back to them. 

I turned away from Maia who stumbled in her steps but kept her footing as she caught up to me. I’d been speaking with a mechanic of one of the x-wings, making sure that everything was in order in the case we were invaded by any enemy. 

“I don’t think Poe would be happy to see you running around like that,” I said giving her a knowing look and then bidding the mechanic farewell. I began walking towards the lower flight deck doors that led into the meeting rooms and Resistance dorms. 

“Like hell he wouldn’t,” she scoffed, “but he wouldn’t get me to stop.” Slightly winded she placed a hand over her stomach, a small bump protruding. 

I smiled as we walked through the doors and nodded her way. 

“How’re you feeling?”

“Oh, you know, way better than I thought I would.”

“Good! We can’t lose our best medic! Other than Dr. Kalonia of course. Now what was it that you wanted to tell me, since you were running like a maniac earlier!”

Maia snorted. “Maniac! What an arse you are! I meant to tell you — ” 

“Excuse me your highness?” A voice interceded both Maia’s and my conversation and I turned my head to see a messy blonde haired young man wave our way. He smiled at Maia, who winked at him and made him blush. 

“Yes?” I said, smiling at him. He was a friendly looking boy; big blue eyes and wide lips. 

He brushed his bangs out of his face and blew out a breath of air. “General Organa expects your presence in the main room. There’s news you need to hear.”

“Good or bad, Matt?” Maia butted in. “If its some minuscule thing and Poe made you exaggerate I’m going to disown you as the godfather of my child.” 

Matt blushed again, only to open the doors for the both of us to walk through, then shutting them, he strode up beside us informing us on the news. 

“Rey has found Skywalker,” he said it matter of factly. This cause me to halt in my steps, turning to face him. Maia as well, who gaped. We’d met the girl Rey only briefly when she had returned from Starkiller Base with a comatose Finn and the remaining fighter pilots. She hadn’t said much of what happened on the base, but they had come without someone who’d gone along with them. 

Han Solo. 

I knew how he’d passed, and it was hard for me to think that someone I believed was inherently good, could kill his own father. 

I shook my head, running a hand through my hair and going back to Matt’s words. Rey had found Luke. This was good! This was good news!

“And?” I pressed, “what has she said? Is he returning? Is he going to help us?”

Matt shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know that part. That’s what I’m assuming the General will want to speak with you about. As for Miss. Evans, you’re needed in the medical ward. Dr. Kalonia wants you to look over the patients in the Burn unit.” He started to turn down another hallway, Maia still standing beside me before disappearing.

“Wow, she actually found him,” Maia whispered in disbelief. Her arms crossed over her chest, she gaped again. A wicked grin crossed her features. “We could actually demolish them now!” 

“Don’t think so fast,” I replied, trying to throw in common sense. “It may not be that easy. He disappeared for a reason you know.” 

“Yeah, but with the way things are, he could feel obligated to come back.” 

“Come back? Finding him was a miracle. Getting him to come back would be even more.” I shook my head, brushing some debris off my trousers and vest. “I have to go speak with the General,” I resumed, looking at Maia, “I’ll catch up with you later.”

“You better! I want a full report!” 

I saluted her jokingly and continued down the hallway towards the General’s office. My heart palpitated over the news that had just been broken. Rey of Jakku had found Luke Skywalker. We were one step ahead of the First Order. 

The events of the last couple months had been a whirlwind. The race to find the map on Jakku that led to Luke, the discovery of Rey, the attack on Takodana, and eventual decimation of Starkiller Base had all seemed like we as the Resistance were finally making an impact. With the little of us there were, we believed that the restoration of the Republic was finally in sight. It all depended on whether this Rey could help us and bring along Skywalker. With her Force abilities only coming into realization, we were on borrowed time before the First Order would make another move. We had to act fast. 

And that was where I came in. I stood alongside General Organa. I was her right hand woman. If something happened to her, it was me who would be in charge, alongside Amilyn Holdo who was a close friend of Leia’s from her days at the Apprentice Legislature. 

Walking into the meeting room I was greeted by many Resistance workers as well as Poe, and General Organa. Upon seeing me, Poe winked and sent a wave my way as I approached both him and Leia. I cleared my throat, the room going quiet. Some Resistance workers bowed and curtsied, but I simply told them no. 

“We’re all equals in this room. To call me by name is fine.”

Leia smiled at me. Ever since returning, our bond had been stronger than ever. Then focusing her gaze back on the diagram in front of her, she cleared her throat to speak up. 

“As some of you may know, Rey has located Luke on the planet of Ahch-To. She is in the process of bring Luke back to base, and hopefully has some time to get in training, attaining a new master in the ways of learning the Force. But that still doesn’t give us much time. The First Order did receive some setbacks on the Starkiller Base being destroyed but they have many fleets and ships that they can find refuge on. It’s up to us to start making our next plans as what to do next. Vice Admiral Holdo will be joining us soon but for now, you answer to Princess Aurora or I. Anything either of us says, you do willingly. Is that clear?”  
A murmur of “yes’” coursed through the crowd as Leia nodded her head pleased. “Good. Now, on to Dameron who will be leading our fleet — ”

“Excuse me?” A hand shot up in the fleet of fighter pilots as Leia paused to take the question. 

“What’s your question?”

“This is more specific to the Princess,” the voice said, “about the knight . . . since his disappearance, is his alliance to the Resistance still strong? Will he be leading the Royal fleet as the King declared?”

A silence shifted through the crowd as I swallowed a lump that had formed in the base of my throat. I looked to Leia, hesitant to answer, but she simply nodded, a smile of encouragement egging me on. 

No one knew who Ben really was. Well except for me, and his mom of course. Others were left to guess that he was some mysterious knight from a far off system who had heard of the sleeping princess and decided to come wake her up. Not even my parents recognized him as the young boy who had looked over their infant daughter while sitting atop the castle roof, causing a mobile to float above her as he wielded the Force. Poe Dameron who had known Ben when he was young had been put under one of my spells so he wouldn’t recognize him either. 

“The Dark Knight is on his own mission,” I answered creating a lie of sorts to soothe their worry. “He has been asked by myself and the Kingdom of D’qar to squander the systems and galaxy and spy on behalf of the Resistance. He will come back with news. For now, we must wait for his arrival.”

“How long will that take?” 

“That’s none of your business,” I said, “right now we need to be focusing on how to shift the tide in this battle and gain some ground. We’re on the right path. Let’s not distract ourselves.” I looked to Poe. “Commander Dameron?”

“The Princess is right. Now more than ever we need to focus on what we as the Resistance can do. So that’s why we must plan our next mov-”

A loud booming sound shook the walls of the meeting room as a hush ran over the crowd. For a few brief moments afterwards, we were covered in complete silence, waiting to see what would happen next. No one moved, no one made a peep. 

Closing my eyes I tried to feel the shift in everyone around me. I tried to perceive what could have possibly made that sound and caused the base to shake and quake. 

A few seconds later it happened again. This time the alarm in the room sounded and with it, the others surrounding the base as well. 

This wasn’t good. 

I thought of my Mother and Father; of my people, and the Resistance. We had no plan, and no idea what was going on. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked. I walked over to where General Organa now stood. Her hands clenched as the diagram dazzled before us. 

“Their here,” she said under her breath, then louder so everyone else could hear her. 

“The First Order has arrived in our system. They’re planning to decimate the planet. We need to evacuate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Beginning of BOOK TWO! Make sure to SUBSCRIBE, LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS:) 
> 
> Holly.


	3. Escape

We were being evacuated. 

Chaos had ensued around the Base. As the sirens bellowed and ceased to stop, I only stood straight as stone. People were yelling, bouncing off orders to and fro. The slapping of feet on floor, the running and the scurrying of fear enveloped the whole of the base. I had managed to make my way out onto the flight deck just in time to see knights of the palace guard come running my way. Upon seeing me they made an even faster pace. I met them halfway, only to be taken by the elbow and pulled in the direction of the palace. My mind was in a frenzy. Were we going to be okay? Did we have enough time to make it out?

Upon arriving back at the palace I was hurried to my room where I found Pun resting in his small burrow. I raced to grab him, not even caring about anything else, knowing that most of my items had already been packed and stowed away in the case of emergency. Pun cooed, wiggling his way through my arms as I ran out of the room and down the hallway towards my parents room. There was more yelling and orders as the palace was forced into retreat. I was about to turn into my parents chambers when more guards stopped me. 

“Theres no time your highness. We must get you on the escape pods now. Your parents will meet you once we escape.” 

My thoughts instantly went to the people of D’qar and how they were being treated less than my parents and I. I looked to the guard with a disgusted face, shoving Pun into his arms and shook my head, passing him and skipping down the main steps towards the massive doors that led outside. 

“I’m not leaving my people!” I called out. “I will help them before I board a damn pod!”

I was off and running as fast as I could, forgetting to even cast a spell of protection over the area. My mind was racing, it was reeling and going in and out of focus. I reminded myself of the people in the towns. They were probably confused, terrified even. The small roofs of houses began appearing before me and I pressed on, knowing that with each step I got closer to them. 

I could hear the voices — it started out as a low rumble but grew progressively louder as I neared. Before long, I was passing through the small gated entrance and towards the town square where a Resistance fighter was trying to gain the attention. Upon seeing me, they stepped to the side, allowing me to take center stage. I acknowledged them; kindly thanking them for their attempt and instantly shushed the crowd when I looked out into it. 

Mothers held on to their children; the men stood close by their families. The silence seemed louder than anything. 

I cleared my throat. 

“The First Order has entered our system,” I said, breaking the silence. A hush of worry and fear swept through the crowd, but I quieted them again as I continued speaking. 

“They are planning to decimate the planet, so we have nothing more but to escape. Before you fret, understand that we will have to make our kingdom and town somewhere else. For now we are refugees in search of help. As the Princess of D’qar I am making it my utmost priority to protect you all. Not one will be forgotten.”

A long and deafening roaring sound from the Resistance base started up and I only knew we had so much time left. I looked to the Resistance fighter, urging them to get a head start.   
“Go find an escape pod. I’ll handle the rest.”

“Are you sure?” The Resistance fighter was a young woman. With dark hair and bangs sweeping the front of her face. She looked to simply be a mechanic — like Matt. I reached out touching her shoulder, smiling encouragingly. 

“What’s your name?” I asked.

“Rose. Rose Tico. My sister is a pilot. Paige.”

“Rose, you have helped me far more than you can imagine.” I smiled warmly at her. “But I want you safe, and no doubt about it but I can imagine your sister does as well. Board the Raddus. I would like for you to be there.”

Her smile was faint, nervous, but it held a ounce of strength. She attempted a curtsy before stumbling off the stage and running towards the base. 

“Thank you your highness!” 

After she was gone, the people began shouting out to me. 

“What do we do?”

“What about the children?”

“Our houses!” 

“I still have to pack my belongings!” 

The siren was growing louder as the citizens continued their incessant questioning and worried phrases. I found myself jumping off the platform, rushing into the thick of the crowd and urging them to follow me. 

“Grab your belongings quickly,” I said, “we don’t have much time left.” 

Some dispersed back to their homes but a vast majority stayed with me. As the siren wailed continuously, I noticed the tension within the crowd rising. 

Now was time to take some action.

“There are evacuation pods on the Resistance Base,” I said as I helped usher the townspeople out of their homes and through the crowds. “It doesn’t matter which one you go on, as long as you find one to board, you will be safe.” 

“How do we find the pods?”

“Will we be separated?” 

“Princess! Is everything going to be okay?”

Questions were flying all around me and it felt like a tornado of voices was swallowing me up. Instead of combusting, I simply conjured up a path from the town toward the pods, making it easy for the people to not get lost. 

“Follow the path,” I said pointing up ahead. The people turned to look at the path, some were already racing towards it, seeing the pods up ahead and running for their lives. 

“Don’t step off of it! Follow it till it reaches the pods, board one of them and stay close! We have no time to waste.”

It was as if the First Order had already sent down their weapons upon us. People were running everywhere; the path a disaster as they tripped and fell over the other. Up ahead, some Resistance troops were making their way towards the town, vehicles in tow and supplies prepared. 

“Go!” I yelled, soon racing towards the houses, even going in to a few to make haste as I pushed people out. “We don’t have time anymore! Just leave it! Your lives are most important now!”

I stayed till I was positive all the people had been evacuated then returned to the main square. Everyone was gone, even the Resistance troops who had taken the people. My pulse began to slow down, relaxing as the anxiety within me dissipated. With a soft breath I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply before exhaling. 

I was disrupted by the siren again and my eyes shot open, fear seeping through me. I was the last to leave, I had to hurry. 

Starting to run, I watched as some ships and pods began to make their ascension into the sky. My heartbeat quickened, and worry began to ebb in my bones. I pictured myself being left behind as the planet demised quickly after. My hands would be up and raised towards the sky, my throat scratchy and torn from all the yelling. But I couldn’t let that scenario influence me. I picked up the pace, hurrying with all my might. 

A small motor vehicle was making its way towards me and soon enough the shape of the driver was appearing in my vision too. I waved my hands in the air, racing to meet them, happy that I had been remembered. 

I mean really, who could forget a princess?

“Your highness!” 

It was Matt! His blonde hair was matted to his head, and his pale skin reflected off of the sun that shone brightly in the sky. 

“Hurry!” He said as I got on board behind him, “we don’t have much time!”

“Where are you assigned to board?”

“One of the escape pods,” he said as the wind blew our hair, his voice getting caught up in it. My arms encircled his waist and I tightened my grip on him, tucking my chin in the crook of his neck making sure he could hear me. 

“Not on my watch! You’re on board the Raddus!” 

“As you wish!” He said with a slight laugh. We were closing in on the Resistance base, soon turning off the motor vehicle and racing towards the ship. There were only a couple left. 

“There!” I said yelling, pointing at the Raddus as the engines started up. The ramp was beginning to close. Matt and I pushed farther.

The Raddus was close to taking off. Matt and I raced towards the closing ramp, wedging our way in just as the doors were about to shut. 

“Damn! That was close!” Matt said heaving, as he rested his hands on his knees and bent over. “For a second there, I didn’t think we were going to make it!”

“You can’t forget a princess,” I jokingly appraised, followed by a roll of his eyes. “I don’t think Commander Dameron would want the godfather of his child to be missing too.”

“Speaking of which,” Matt said, motioning down the hallway of the ship. I turned to where he pointed, hearing a loud commotion. 

“My wife!” I heard a roar instantly. I stood off to the side, watching as Poe raced down the hallway, face red and fuming as guards and pilots followed closely at his heels.

“What gave you the idea to have my wife on the god damn medic pod!? She stays with me! Only with me!”

“Poe?” I interceded him with Matt, stepping in his way. His brows were drawn in, his eyes glaring. He was angry. And angry Poe was hard to quiet. 

“Where’s Maia?” He shouted. I put up my hands, resting them on his chest to stop him. He tried to get around me but I stopped him, focusing on his mind and conjuring up pain. He stumbled back, reaching out for the wall to steady himself. Matt held him up by the elbows.

“God damnit!” 

“Maia’s okay,” I said. I knew she was. I could feel her through my powers. In fact she didn’t fret one bit. “She’s on her way over to the Raddus right now.”

At my words, Poe calmed. I released my hold on him, so his breathing steadied. Matt let him go, patting him reassuringly on the back. Looking to his followers, I curtly nodded my head. 

“You’re free to go,” I told them, “I got it from here.”

They turned away, racing back down the hallway as Poe still tried to control his breathing. I reached out a hand, placing it on his arm in reassurance. 

“You alright?” Matt asked, his focused centered on Poe.

“Yeah I’m alright man. Thanks.” He smiled tiredly at Matt before giving him a firm pat on the shoulder before turning to me. 

“God damn, you really can kill someone with that power of yours. I felt like my brain was on fire.”

I stifled a laugh, rolling my eyes as I let go of his hand and we both walked closer to the entrance. They were opening the ramp again for Maia to board. You could even hear her voice growing louder and louder. Poe grew antsy, his fingers thrumming against his thigh. As Maia climbed up the ramp he went to her, embracing her quickly and tightening with each breath. 

“For once the big macho man feels scared,” she hummed winking at me as Poe let her go and pulled away. He smoothed a lock of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. 

“You doing alright?”

Maia shrugged her shoulders. “I had bad morning sickness but after helping the medics board all the patients on their pod I raced over here so you wouldn’t freak out . . . But you already did.”

“Well I’m glad you’re here now sweetheart.” I watched Maia blush at Poe’s name for her and he kissed her gently on the forehead before he turned to go meet with General Organa. “You two don’t leave this ship without my consent.” 

Maia saluted him. “Aye aye sir!” 

“Matt!” Poe called out, “you’re coming with me!” 

“I’m on it!” Matt winked our way, then skipped down the hallway, catching up with Poe. 

When they were both finally gone and it was just the two of us, Maia let out a winded breath then focused her gaze on me.

“What the hell?” Maia asked as I went out of breath towards her. She engulfed me in a hug, refusing to let go. “Bloody hell, you could’ve gotten yourself killed! I saw you running out of the palace towards the town! How’re you doing?”

“I’m fine,” I answered her warmly, “as long as my people are safe. Are my parents on board?”

“I’m sure they are,” Maia replied, “General Organa wouldn’t want them anywhere else.”

I nodded my head in reassurance. “Good.” The both of us began stalking down the hallway in the direction of where Poe had gone. 

“What’re we going to do?” Maia asked, a slight edge in her tone. She wasn’t one to fret all the time, but I knew that she was now. 

“I don’t know,” I answered her honestly, “probably to the closest Republic ally. At this point they’re our only hope. Is there any word on Rey and Luke?”

“I know just as much as you do, maybe less.”

“Well let’s hurry to the main room. I’m sure General Organa has something planned.”

It was as we were walking that I felt a slight shift in me. Like something had entered and wedged its way in to my being. It was familiar, warm and welcoming; but at the same time a secret no one could know. 

Our bond only grew stronger when we were in close proximity to another. And with us getting ready to climb out of the atmosphere there was only space that kept us separated. 

Ben was here. 

And the fight between the light and dark was raging within him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUDOS. SUBSCRIBE. COMMENT! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! This story is kicking off fast and won't stop:) 
> 
> Holly:)


	4. Confliction

He’d been summoned to Snoke’s throne room. Ever since the destruction of Starkiller Base he’d been kept in an isolated part of the medical bay on the Finalizer, so that no one could see him in the state he was in. 

Upon being released he was then sent under strict rehabilitation by order from Snoke. He was a precious pawn as his master had said. He needed to be in the best shape and recovered fully before anything else happened with the Resistance. 

The Resistance. The underdogs they were, with the small fleet they had, they’d managed to destroy the Base. 

And they also possessed and had something Ben desired more than anything. 

Aurora. 

He missed her, more than anything. The time spent apart from her was unbearable and ever since he’d left D’qar he’d felt himself lose more of her as the distance between then spread. But now that they were only a ship away from one another, in the same system, he felt her presence more than ever. 

Snoke could not see it. If he did, he would demolish her. 

He was already under Snoke’s watch as it was. The demolition of the base had been a blow to the First Order’s strong suit. And with Solo’s death, Snoke could feel it tearing him apart. 

Then there was the other girl . . . the one from Jakku who already possessed the Force more than anyone he’d ever seen or met before. She had beat him in the forest, beaten him to a pulp. The scar that traced down one half of his face was a talisman to remind him everyday of his defeat. These days he could barely look in the mirror. 

The summoning to Snoke’s throne was expected. As he walked down the long stretch of hall towards the lift that would take him to room, he felt his heart palpitating a little more than normal. Sweat sheen on his forehead but he didn’t dare remove his mask to swipe it away. He didn’t want anyone to see his face — to see the jagged wound which marked defeat and weakness on his part. 

He also didn’t want anyone seeing how conflicted he felt from within. 

As he got on to the lift, the doors closing he swallowed the lump building up in his throat. This would be his first meeting with Snoke since the destruction of Starkiller. There was much he would have to say. More likely, Hux had already received most of the beating and aggressive remarks. Ben smiled at the thought — seeing the rodent like man squirm under pressure and at Snoke’s insults made him feel slightly less anxious about the meeting. 

The lift slowed to a halt, jeering Ben out of his thoughts. He bowed his head, already feeling the pressure of Snoke’s Force on him. The doors to the lift opened, and with a shaky breath, he stepped out into the throne room. 

“My Knight of Ren,” came the raspy voice of his master as Ben entered the throne room. His boots echoed off the floor of the ship, causing his bones to quake within him. His mask covered his face, hiding the fear he felt as he bowed low on a knee to greet the ancient being who inflicted pain, even a glimmer of hope on him. He breathed deeply, exhaling softly. 

When he looked up he noticed the Praetorian guards were standing on all sides of the throne. Even in front. Typically Snoke welcomed his young student with a free room. Ben felt his blood grow cold. Something was wrong. 

“What have you done?” Snoke seethed quietly. Body stiffening while still bowing Ben raised his head to look at his master through the mask. 

“I’ve done everything you’ve asked of me,” he said exasperated, “I tried my best.”

His voice was muffled. Snoke was clearly aggravated. The man stood up from his throne, descending the steps in his golden robe. 

“Take off the mask.”

Ben removed it obediently. His eyes averted to the floor instead of his master’s face. 

“You foolish child . . . that young woman beat you to a pulp and that jagged scar on your face will remind you of your failure every waking moment. From the day you left on that journey to find the princess, nothing has gone our way. Now that she walks with the Resistance, and that girl from Jakku alongside them, we face a battle we could easily lose. And the death of your father! Ha! The deed split your heart in two! Because he lives in you — Han Solo lives in yo-”

“I killed Han Solo!” Ben interrupted, his voice growling, his hand on the hilt of his saber. He stood from his kneeling position, igniting the red only to be thrown feet away by Snoke’s Force. He lifted himself up on his elbows, shaking and face red as he gazed at the ancient being he once felt tied to. 

Now he began to second guess it. But he dare didn’t let Snoke see it. 

Snoke smirked, seeing the anger boil within his student. 

“Yes,” Snoke mused quietly, “you did. But it did little to help our cause. Especially yours.

“You have too much of your father’s heart in you,” Snoke finished, shaking his head as he approached his throne and sat down. “Get out of my sight. We’ll talk later.”

Ben was frozen in place. His heart beating heavily, his breath short and gasping. A sharp pain split through his side, but he stood, ignoring it and pretending to shake it off. He limped, holding his side, bending down to pick up the lightsaber who’s light had diminished. Without turning to look behind him, he coaxed the doors open, the Praetorian guards standing straighter as he passed by. With his head hung in defeat, he refused to turn around as the lift doors closed, cutting him off from Snoke. 

In the lift he shook with fury. It was one of the few moments he had held his anger within him for so long. 

The words Snoke had inflicted on him had caused turmoil to run within his veins. Jaw clenched, he held his helmet in one hand, while the other had turned into a fist. Heat radiated off his palm, causing the glove to grow warm, releasing sweat. His hair, which stuck to his forehead, was pushed aside with a quick swipe. Then, glancing down once more at the helmet, his anger imploded. 

He didn’t expect the first hit. Truthfully, he hadn’t expected to do anything. But soon enough, he found he couldn’t stop himself. The grunts that escaped his lips rose into screams with each punch against the wall. 

Glass shards scattered across the floor as he kept punching the wall, his helmet cracking and breaking with each hit. His loud screams reverberated the small elevator, and within seconds it was opening and he was breathing heavily as two First Order mechanics met him. 

“Prepare my ship,” he sneered at them. He exited the lift, turning as quickly as he could down a hallway, feeling his humiliation set in. 

Of course they would be snickering about it; maybe even even gossiping later to others about his manic behavior. He’d retreat to his quarters to compose himself. Now without a mask, he’d walk around with everyone allowed to read his face. For most it would be the first time they would see him without a mask — and like Snoke, they would merely see a boy; a child.   
He trudged down the hall, breathing deeply, counting each step her took with precision and focus. Sometimes when he focused his thoughts and mind on minuscule things, he found his blood would settle, the anger dwindle, and his heart calm. He’d picked up on it from his time with Aurora on Takodana. Other times when he lay awake at night, that’s all he would think about. The times before this war truly took off. And his time with her. 

“Why the long face?”

Aurora’s voice tore through his mind and he shook his head, trying to force her out. It was just his mind playing tricks on him. He had to push it away. 

“It’s not your mind,” her voice spoke again, “turn around.”

The hall he’d entered was empty when he’d stumbled down it, but turning to where his back had previously faced he came face to face with the familiar being. 

“Aurora?” His voice was quiet, cracking as he took in the sigh before him. 

It was her alright. 

“You’re okay,” he breathed, a sigh of relief escaping his lips as he noticed her surroundings. She was in a dim lit room on the ship, her sleeping quarters most likely. She stood from the bed, walking closer to him, and as if to reach out to touch him, he mimicked her movements only to be disappointed by grasping air. 

“What is this?” He asked perplexed. This wasn’t something they could have conjured earlier. This was something new and foreign. 

“It must be the Force,” Aurora mused, bewildered as well. Her brows knit together. “Or maybe our bond? It’s something only few can conjure and create.”

“How’re your parents? How is M-” he cut himself off, Aurora knowing what he had wanted to say. 

“We’re fine,” she answered with a soft depleted smile. “We’re all fine.” 

He nodded his head. “Good . . . I felt the disturbance, I had worried something had happened.”

“Well something did happen. You blew up our planet.” 

He felt the heat rush to his face. She still possessed that spit-fire energy and bluntness that had first propelled him towards her. At least that wasn’t gone. 

He opened his mouth to speak but later closed it when he noticed her raised brow. 

“You’re right,” he said defeated, “I don’t have an excuse.” 

She stepped closer; he just wanted to hold her. Hold her and not let go. 

“Where are you going?” He asked her; he knew she wouldn’t tell him. Not for the sake of the Resistance. 

She merely shook her head, glancing down at her attire which held oil and grease stains from the rushed ride over to the ship. He could see her replaying it in her mind. Matt — the young mechanic who had become Poe Dameron’s confidant and close friend. He was no threat. In fact, he liked how she was making friends. Especially with Dameron’s wife — Maia. 

“Stop sifting through my mind,” she blurted out, her nose crinkling in annoyance. She couldn’t fight the smile that approached though; she wanted him to know she was okay. 

“How’s Pun?” 

She shrugged her shoulders, glancing around her. “Somewhere on board the ship,” she sighed defeated. “After the alarm went off at the palace, I kind of just shoved him into someone’s arms and ran towards the town to alert the people . . .” her features hardened, as she remembered what had occurred. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I just can’t believe they did little to tell my people about the evacuation! They could have been abandoned!” 

“But you saved them,” he assured her, only to have her shake her head again. 

“Not really. There was a Resistance mechanic . . . without her I don’t think my people would have made it.” 

A sound from her side alerted her abruptly and she turned away. He tried to see what she could, but was blinded. She was obscuring it from him. 

“I have to go,” she said urgently. This time there were no explanations. He felt panicked. 

“Are you okay? Is everything alright?”

“There’s no time to explain.” Tying her hair in a loose bun, she swiped the loose strands behind her ear and then looked in his direction one last time. 

“You’re going on your ship,” she felt. He glanced down at his feet nodding his head. 

“Be careful,” she said, then swiftly turning on her feet she left. 

Ben stood alone for a short while, perturbed and confused. Then, opening his mouth he spoke into the air. 

“Aurora?” He called out but she was gone. With his voice echoing down the halls of the ship, he felt his shoulders droop, and his body grow cold. The bond was still there, but weaker — as if the small vision they’d had of each other was the climax. 

She’d been so close, but yet so far. A simple touch was impossible. 

He hung his head in defeat, turning away, back to the lift. He would set out on his ship. 

Every waking moment his conflicting grew. Seeing Aurora — no matter how good she made him feel — did little to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE KUDOS, COMMENT, AND SUBSCRIBE!
> 
> I'm happy to be updating this story again! With the rest of summer now open, since summer classes have ended, I'll be more frequent with the updates! 
> 
> Things will be taking off soon! Stay tuned!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter:)
> 
> Holly.


	5. Crossfire

“Your Highness!” A Resistance barged into the room, distracting me from Ben who I turned away from. The fighter was out of breath, face pale and white. I cut off Ben from sight and hindered his hearing as I approached the fighter, remaining calm. 

“What seems to be the problem?” I countered. The man was heaving lungfuls of air, his eyes wide and emotions of panic stretching further across his face. 

“The First Order,” he gasped, “the planet is destroyed, but their planning to attack our fleet . . .” he was out of breath, “the General, she’s agreed to Dameron’s plan but we need you.”

“Aurora . . .” I could hear and feel Ben pressing on the bond, trying to see what was going on. Pushing him out, I took a couple steps toward the fighter and rested my hand on his shoulder, letting the calming power sweep over his anxious being. He relaxed slightly, a smile parting on his lips as if to relay a thank you. 

“I’ll be right there,” I said, “let the General know there’s no need to worry . . . I assume Commander Dameron has taken initiative?” 

The fighter nodded his head furiously. “Yes Your Highness. His wife Maia is waiting for you alongside the General.”

“Very well. Don’t make haste, got inform them.”

The fighter was gone and with him out of the way I returned to Ben, who was fretfully waiting; the dark hallway he stood in was empty of any other presence. I let out a sigh, rushing to gather my things as I messily put my hair up. 

“I have to go,” I said quickly. Ben’s brows rose and he stepped closer to me, worried. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, “is everything alright?”

“There’s no time to explain,” I answered. I was about to turn away from him again when it suddenly hit me. A quaking in the ship rumbled beneath my feet and I steadied myself out. My eyes fluttered to Ben, my stomach sinking as the reality of what was about to happen hit me. 

“You’re going on your ship,” I whispered quietly. He glanced down at his feet, ashamed that I had found out. I shook my head, forgiving him as I ran to the door, calling out once more as I heard him shout my name. 

“Be careful.”

__________

The main flight deck was crowded — beyond crowded. I bustled through the crowd, trying to find the short figure that was in charge of all the mess. I spotted my parents, close to Leia who were all hunched close together, whispering between each other about what the plan for refuge was. I hustled towards them, mother spotting me and engulfing me in an embrace. 

“Thank goodness you’re alright,” she mused, pressing a kiss to my head. She smelt of rose bug and jasmine — a strong calming scent that settled my nerves. Pulling away, she cupped my face in her warm hands and smiled. 

“We heard what you did — helping the people board the ships,” father interrupted, smiling as he placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezing. “A true queen in the making you are.”   
“I wish we could rejoice in your courage, but we really don’t have time.” General Organa interjected, her mouth set in a firm line. “I’ve just gotten word from Commander Dameron. He’s reaching the Finalizer as we speak; the plan is set in motion.”

I pulled away, my grip loosening from my mother as I faced the General. 

“What do you mean?”

“We need to get into hyperspace and lose the First Order. Commander Dameron is leading a counterattack to take out some cannons . . .” she looked nervous but held herself together. “It’s risky. I’m not all too thrilled with how this may go.”

“This is the only way?” I asked.

Leia shrugged her shoulders. “It seems to be. Once we escape into hyperspace, we’ll formulate our next plan. But for now, lets just hope that Dameron doesn’t screw up.”

“Oi!” A familiar voice broke into the conversation and I watched Maia plunge forward, hand securing her small bump as she pushed through a couple fighters towards us. 

“My husband is the best damn pilot we’ve got,” Maia interjected, “he’ll get us out of here. Destroying a dreadnought should be easy with the way we blew up Starkiller Base.”

Leia smiled at Maia’s hope. Then sharing a glance with me she winked. The girl was becoming more like her partner everyday. 

“Maia, contact the medical pod, make sure they have everything in order. Make sure we have some extra first-aid and cabins available for a medical bay on here if need be . . . And Aurora . . .”Leia’s instructions stifled the air but when her gaze landed on mine, a brief flash of Ben was shared between us. 

“Yes?”

“Stall.”

The one word was enough explanation for me. I nodded my head. 

Just then a x-wing went flying by the flight deck window. I raced over to the edge, glancing out into the infinite space. Five to six bombers were slowly making their way towards the First Order ship; with them dozens of x-wings. 

“They’re giving us time to escape,” I whispered, glancing back at Leia who merely nodded. “But how will they get back to us?”

A loud booming sound erupted the talk of people. Others approached the window, looking out as the fight seemed to begin. Then briefly on the radio a voice sounded through.

“Come on Beeps, we’ve pulled better stunts than this.”

“Poe,” Maia murmured. Her hand went to her mouth. 

“Poe!” 

“I’m with the droid on this one Commander,” Leia said into the radio. She looked nervous but held it together. Leaving the window, I approached Leia’s side, trying to calm my nerves and the rest of everyone’s within the deck. 

“Thank you for your support General,” Poe said sarcastically. Maia scoffed, then leaning towards the radio, I spoke deftly into it. 

“Poe, it’s Aurora.”

“Your Highness,” Poe’s reply was direct, “anything you want me to relay to the First Order.”

This was when I looked to Leia. She nodded my way. The one word she had told me repeating itself in my head. 

Stall. 

“Ye-yes,” I said, “yes there is. Commander I need . . .” I paused, trying to think of a plot. What would get us out of the system fast and hold the First Order off?

I remembered Ben, when he told me about General Hux. How he hated him so much but loved the chances he had to aggravate him to a point of distraction. 

I had my idea.

“Stall, Dameron,” I said into the radio. I relayed what I could through my powers — sending him orders so others couldn’t hear. 

“Copy that,” Dameron replied, then, “happy beeps.” 

A few moments of silence instilled soon followed by Poe’s voice again.

“Attention: This is Commander Poe Dameron of the Republic Fleet. I have an urgent communique for General Hugs.”

Maia stifled a laugh beside me, and I looked to her giving a wink. We both knew Poe was snarky when it came to the rodent. 

Everyone was surrounding the radio. We couldn’t hear what the First Order was relaying back to Poe, but with each response he gave, chuckles around the room lightened the mood. 

“Hi, I’m holding for General Hugs . . . Ok, I’ll hold . . . Hello? Yup, I’m still here . . . Hugs? . . . With an “H”. Skinny guy. Kinda pasty . . .”

“We’re getting time!” A report from a cabin worker alerted Leia who smiled lightly. 

“Prepare for hyperspace,” she said to mechanics and engineers. They took off running, out of the deck and towards their assigned spots. 

Poe’s voice was popped up again, this time I knew what he was about to do. I nodded at Leia, letting her know it was time. 

“Look, I can’t hold forever,” Poe said, “If you reach him tell him Leia has an urgent message for him . . . about his mother.”   
“HA!” Maia cackled, clapping her hands together, “good one!” 

“BB-8 PUNCH IT!” 

A loud sound whizzed through the radio, then the sound of explosions. We looked out the window. He was taking out the cannons. 

“Alright, taking out the cannons now,” Poe reported back, the radio in connection again. 

“You did it Poe,” Leia spoke into the radio after getting word the last of the ships had evacuated D’qar. “Now get your squad back here so we can get out of this place.”

“No, General!” Poe’s yelled, “we can do this! We have the chance to take out a dreadnought! These things are fleet killers. We can’t let it get away.” 

“Disengage now, Dameron!” I spoke into the radio, letting Leia have time to think, “that is an ord-”

The static was suddenly gone and the flight deck was left in silence. 

“What the hell is he doing!?” Maia screeched, “we were just supposed to stall time and get the rest of the people evacuated, it would give us time to escape into hyperspace!”

“Can you get a hold of him?” Leia asked, looking at Maia. 

Maia’s expression was pained, as she gulped anxiously, then shook her head. 

“No. He cut me off. I assume he figured we would try to reach him . . .” she shook her head, lower lip trembling. “Damnit, if he doesn’t get back on this ship I’ll never forgive him.”

The fight was persisting, outside the Raddus bombers and x-wings were going down by the second. As more explosions permeated the space between the Finalizer and Raddus, I began to feel what most other were as well. The plan was not going as we’d hoped. And with that, we were losing ships. 

“Our people . . .” I said, watching as my parents looked on in dismay and shock. We were losing our people as well, evacuation pods were disappearing and imploding before my eyes. 

We were down to one last bomber when everything happened in a blink. 

The bomber released the bombs down on to the dreadnought and a fireworks show of proportions spread throughout space. The dreadnought was exploding — coloring flaming licks of oranges, reds, yellows, and blues invaded the now empty finalizer deck. A loud cheer of voices could be heard around the flight deck as a worker shouted out, “direct hit! Dreadnought down!”

“Let’s go!” I shouted, “Hyperspace now!” 

In a quick flash we were gone, the last of the x-wings, medical pod, and escape pods that had made it out of the fight. Below us, the sounds of x-wings landing on the boarding deck made the floor quake. 

Poe arrived back on the flight deck moments later alongside a now woken and fully clothed Finn, expecting a thunderous applause. Instead what he got were three slaps in the face. 

Maia was first. His smile was wide, sweat sheen on his forehead as I approached her with arms open. “See Sweetheart? Told ya I’d pull through.” He was leaning in for a kiss when the slap came out of nowhere. Maia’s face was red, as was the blooming hand print on Poe’s cheek. 

“What was that for?” He asked perplexed. 

“You could’ve gotten yourself killed!” Maia exclaimed. “And look what happened to our fleet!”

I followed in suit as he turned to me for help and support. 

I slapped the opposite cheek. As he turned back his gaze, his brows knit in annoyance. 

“The hell?”

The last was Leia. Hers was the loudest — the strongest — by far. Especially with her next words. 

“You’re demoted.”

“But we got out!” Poe said, his voice absurdly louder and energized. “We took down a dreadnought! You start an attack you follow it through! Did you see what we did!?”

“What you did,” Leia grumbled. 

“We made it in to hyperspace,” Poe replied, “there’s no way they can get us now.” 

“There are things you can solve without hopping in an x-wing and blowing something up,” Leia countered him. Poe rolled his eyes, hands on hips as he turned away from her. 

“I need you to learn that,” Leia finished, walking away only to have Poe grab her by the arm. 

“There were heroes on that mission,” he hissed.

“Dead heroes, no leaders” she replied. With a wave of her hand she was walking away from us. 

Finn was overlooking the map as I’d approached him. Before the attack on Starkiller Base, I’d grown acquainted with the former Stormtrooper. He was a close friend of Rey’s, and had helped us infiltrate the Base with her, Chewie and Han. He smiled at me as I stood by his side. 

“You’re awake,” I said happily, hugging him. He squeezed back, smiling at me as I pulled away. 

“How do you feel?”

“Better,” Finn replied, “but we need to help Rey. Where is she? Did she find Luke? Have you heard anything yet?”

I shrugged my shoulders, noticing he still wore Poe’s former jacket. The two had formed a close bond, Matt as well. The three of them were like the three musketeers of the Resistance. 

“We haven’t heard anything so far. But when we do, you’ll be the first to know.” 

He nodded his head, and I knew he still wasn’t happy with the answer. Looking back at the map, he remarked how our jump into hyperspace had put us in the middle of nowhere.   
“How’s Rey going to find us now?” He asked. He looked at Leia who smiled, exposing her wrist. 

“A cloaked binary beacon,” he said impressed. 

Leia nodded, “to light her way home.”

“So what’s the plan until she gets back?”

“We need to find a new base,” I interjected, “and we need to get our people somewhere safe. But we need to be close to our allies who’re scattered in the outer rim, that way we can get help. We also need a place for my mother and father to find refuge. But it can’t be on base with the Resistan-”

At that moment a loud alert sounded throughout the deck. I looked to my parents, who’d been speaking with General Ackbar. All persons in the room looked to the center where the map of the system was. 

Maia’s voice deepened and shock seeped through her words. 

“No way . . .” 

Leia slowly made her way towards the map, her expression calm but I knew every fiber within her was barely holding on. Poe was directly by her side. Leaving Maia’s side I crossed the room, reaching my parents and General Ackbar. 

“It can’t be,” Poe whispered in disbelief.

“That’s Snoke’s ship. You gotta be kidding me,” he whispered as a looming ship hovered over the Finalizer and other First Order ships. 

Silence enveloped the room until Poe erupted once more. 

“They followed us . . . through hyperspace!” Poe’s face was sweaty and red as he followed Leia through the bridge of the flight deck, trying to get her to listen. “There has to be something we can do! Can we jump to lightspeed?”

“Poe, you’ve done all you could. Destroying the dreadnought wasn’t enough.”

“We have enough fuel resources for just one jump,” Matt broke in, as he read tank amounts. I looked from Leia, to Maia, to my parents, swallowing a lump in my throat. 

This wasn’t good. 

“We’re doomed,” someone muttered, causing a distraught Poe to growl and leave Maia’s side. 

“No we’re not,” he said as he approached Leia. 

“Poe,” Maia started but he wasn’t listening. 

“Permission to board my x-wing and blow something up?” He bit his bottom lip, hoping his tenacity would convince Leia there was still a chance. 

She watched him for a strong minute. Maia and I stood off to the side watching Poe squirm under her stare. 

She rolled her eyes, knowing he would do what he wanted either way. 

“Permission granted.”

Poe whooped for joy, running around the General then stopping to quickly embrace Maia, leaving her with a kiss on the cheek and promise to return. At his heels, BB-8 squealed with delight and took off after his master, the two orange beings disappearing around the corner.

The deck went chaotic. Pilots and fighters were running around, scrambling together what they could as General Ackbar readied to turn the Raddus back around. Tie-fighters and other First Order troops were flying over, shooting ammo our way. I raced over to my parents, grasping my mother’s hands. 

“You need to go to your quarters,” I exclaimed, “it isn’t safe!”

“We’ve lost so many ships,” Mother expressed, her sadness worsening. “So many innocent lives were lost . . . our people.”

“We can’t give up hope,” I urged her. I looked to my father. He was nodding his head but I knew like mother, he was barely hanging on. 

“Aurora, we’re staying here. We’re not abandoning anyone. And don’t tell us you’re boarding an x-wing to go out and fight.”

I shook my head. “I’m staying here. I’m not going t-”

A loud buzzing sound grew louder and soon enough tie-fighters were flying by the windows, explosions shaking the ship as they hit us with their ammo. I reached out to hold on to a control panel, balancing myself. Then consciously, I was reminded of a small figure I had yet to see on board. 

“Pun.”

My lips quivered and my voice cracked. My parents looked at me quizzically. 

“Pun,” I repeated his name, “where is he? Where’s Pun?”

“We thought he was with you,” father expressed, “is he not?”

I shook my head. “No,” I answered nervously, “When we were evacuating the planet I gave him to a guard so I could go help our people! I don’t know where he is!” 

I turned away from my parents, bolting out of the flight deck. Pun could be anywhere on board the Raddus. And with the attack we were experiencing now, he would be as frightened more than anything. 

I was racing down the corridors, pushing past fighters, and other Resistance workers. Pun was nowhere to be seen. He hadn’t been in my sleeping quarters. A sudden lurching of the Raddus propelled me to the left. I kept myself from falling to the ground only to hear more Resistance workers yelling. 

“They got the take-off deck!” 

“Kylo Ren! He’s flying the tie-silencer! It was his shot!”

“Bloody hell!”

Blood pounded in my ears. Ben. Hearing his other name always made my blood run cold. I pushed on past the gossip and down the hallway, shouting out Pun’s name. 

“Pun! Pun!” 

I rounded a corner, only to hear a familiar sound. It was music to my ears. A squawking and purring combination that reminded me of our early days in the cottage on Takodana. 

“Pun?” I yelled, “Pun!” 

A flash of white and brown feathers came into vision and then two round black orbs. A wide open mouth with small teeth and a tongue lolling out as well, brought tears to my eyes as I bent down on my knees, opening my arms. 

“Come here bud,” I said, “I’m right here!” 

The warm body was in my arms, curling into my arms and snuggling deep within the crook of my vest. I held on to the small being tighter than ever, pressing kisses down on the top of it’s head. 

“Where have you been?” I asked incredulously, “You were supposed to be in my sleeping quarters!” 

Pun cooed at me, his eyes meeting mine. I stood up straight, glancing around at the empty hallway. We were close to the sleep cabins, and the safest place Pun would be, was in my room. I soon found myself returning the way I came, taking a left and then routing one more corner. The familiar metal slab where four royal guards stood on opposite sides left me breathing a sigh of relief. The two guarding my door stepped aside as the other ones who guarded my parents room stood still, eyes not blinking once. 

I opened the door, flicking on the light in the room. Pun squirmed in my arms as I paced over to the bed, letting him free to roam. 

“Now please stay here,” I said desperately, tapping the top of his head. He nestled into the duvet of the bed, cooing in contentment as he began to flutter his eyes. 

“I can’t bear to lose you again,” I murmured. 

There was another shaking and the coaxing of Royal guards coming from outside the room. I turned away from Pun, leaving him to sleep as I slipped out of the room and into the hallway. The guards that had been watching my room and parent’s were nowhere to be seen. I raised a brow, perplexed by the disappearance. 

The once crowded hallways that led towards the flight deck were empty. I found myself walking, then running, feeling a sinking feeling within my chest. Like an anchor had decided to place itself on my lungs and suppress it, so that air was impossible to attract. 

Rounding another corner, I noticed how the doors to the flight deck were closed. Peering inside, I saw that neither Poe, Matt, or Maia were inside. Meawhile, Leia, my parents, other Resistance workers and General Ackbar were. 

I placed my hand on the unlocking system but it denied my request to get in. 

“That’s strange,” I muttered. I tried it a few more times, only to sigh in defeat knowing that something had to be wrong with the locking system. 

I pounded on the metal slabs, trying to garner attention but to no avail. 

“Hello!? Can anyone hear me?”

Nothing. I pounded on the doors louder, watching tie-fighters fly by and trying to shoot. Our shield was up so they couldn’t get to us. 

That was when I saw a familiar silencer fly by. 

My heart palpitated. 

Ben. 

I looked back towards Leia and my parents, my nerves building up. 

“Mom? Dad?” I called out, pounding on the door again as I looked through the window to Leia, seeing how she was frozen, staring into random space. I felt as if time stood still, only to have the next second erupt and pass by within a blink. 

I pounded on the door, yelling, calling out.

“Open up! Let me in!” 

My parents turned to the door, their faces meeting mine and then it was all a blur. Explosion; fire; heat; and pain. I was flying back, metal slamming in to me as I was soon pressed up against the wall. Debris and smoke were everywhere; I was coughing out, trying to breathe but choking. Sliding to the ground, blood trickling down my forehead, I crawled towards the door. One more slab of the metal doorway kept me from getting into the flight deck. As my hand slid on the metal, I hissed in pain, crying out deftly. My shoulder and wrist burned in pain. 

“Op-ope-open up . . .” I pleaded, “p-ple-please o-open.”

Voices could be heard coming down the hallway. I ignored them, persisting to get the door to open. 

“Where is she!?” It was Matt, Maia was alongside him. 

“Aurora?” Maia was calling out, “Aurora where are you?” 

I couldn’t see through the smoke but I knew they had found me. My ears were ringing, and my eyes blurring as I saw the two familiar figures close in on me. Maia’s face was close, her voice muffled as the ringing in my ears persisted. 

Matt was helping me, lifting me up into his arms. His blonde hair was matted to his face, and his face had been darkened by soot. He must have been in the takeoff deck when the explosion had happened. Maia seemed fine, she was running ahead of Matt, coaxing him to follow her. 

As my eyes fluttered open and closed a small vision appeared in my mind. Ben; in his tie silencer. His finger on the trigger. He was conflicted once again. And the presence of his mother — Leia — was stronger than ever. 

But it wasn’t him who pressed the button that set off the explosions. 

“It wasn’t him . . .” I said, feeling unconsciousness beginning to take over. 

“It wasn’t who?” Maia was by my side, her brows knit in confusion. 

“It wasn’t . . . B-b . . . Be . . . It wasn’t . . .”

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very intense chapter! 
> 
> Remember to SUBSCRIBE AND COMMENT
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Holly.


	6. Unsteady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder for you all, I want to make this story more interactive with the other characters so look in the Cast section if you can for the rest of the crew I've listed it below:)
> 
>  
> 
> Adam Driver as Kylo Ren/Ben Solo  
> Meghan Markle as Aurora  
> Oscar Issac as Poe Dameron  
> Lily James as Maia Evans  
> John Boyega as Finn  
> Kelly Marie Tran as Rose Tico  
> Joe Alwyn as Matt

There was a beeping sound — steady and rhythmic that woke me up and brought me back to consciousness. My ears were the first to come to their senses, then my nose; picking up on sterile and bleach that was so clean my nostrils burned. My eyes opened after, blurry sight but finding the pale white ceiling above me, coming into focus soon after. Then touch: I could feel a soft blanket covering me, and an itchy dressing gown covering my body rather than my uniform. 

The last of all senses was pain. First it was alongside my right shoulder, burning so bad that I cried out after moving it. Then my wrist; the slightest movement or turn caused me to hiss, as I looked down, noticing all the wires and IV’s attached to me. There was the EKG monitor, which monitored my breathing, my heart, and every part of my body. 

The room I was in was small and empty. A small pod door was closed, protecting me from whatever was on the other side, and keeping me in private quarters. I willed to see what was on the other side; some royal guards who I could read the minds of. 

There was another presence on the other side that I soon recognized and felt familiar. The door to the pod slid open and Maia walked in, eyes widening as she saw me awake.

“You’re awake, thank goodness,” Maia said as she closed the pod door and raced over to my bed. She checked all the monitors before checking over me. Her fingers were light and dancing across my skin which was exposed to her. 

“What happened?” I croaked. 

“The bridge was hit . . .”

“My parents?” 

Maia stiffened as she re-worked bandaging some of the cuts on my arm. She scanned over my wrist with a medical tool, checking to see how the fracture or sprain was before moving on to my shoulder and repeating the same process. When she finished, she set it aside, sitting in the chair beside my bed as she ran a hand through her loose brown hair and sighed. 

“Aurora . . .” she looked up at me with tears in her eyes, “I’m so sorry.”

She didn’t have to tell me what happened; who made it and who didn’t. I sifted through her mind, recalling all the events that had happened. She was close by the medical pod, cleaning up Finn’s room when the bridge had been hit. Running outside the room, she was greeted by Matt who said that the flight bridge-zone had also been hit but the main one was decimated. That was when her and Matt raced up and found me. The following events seemed to go by fast in her mind, setting me up in my own medial pod, stitching up the cuts on my forehead and put my shoulder and wrist in a brace. Then she was off and running around the rest of the Raddus, looking for others in need of help. 

I squeezed my eyes shut, refusing to let tears spill out. 

“You have every right to mourn, Aurora. Don’t bottle it up.” Maia’s hand gripped mine in reassurance but I shook my head, looking off to the side and reading my medical chart. 

“Now’s not the time,” I said, “I have to help. And Leia? Is she okay?” 

My mind flitted to Ben. There would be a disturbance in our Bond if she hadn’t made it. 

“She’s unconscious, but recovering,” Maia sighed. 

I nodded my head, “good.”

“But you should really be recovering yourself. We have others who can help for now.”

I shook my head. “No. I can’t allow myself to sit back and watch.” I sat up a bit straighter and looked around the room. 

“Do you have my uniform?”

“It’s being washed, but I have something of mine you can borrow.”

“That would be nice. Thank you.” 

Maia stood from the chair, wiping her sweaty palms on her pants. Walking over to a small white bureau she opened up the top drawer and drew out a dark pair of pants with a matching tunic, and a grey vest. My pair of brown boots sat next to the bureau and she brought them over, offering a pair of socks as well. 

“This should do,” she complied, smiling softly, “I can’t fit in them anymore because I’m starting to get bigger!” She patted her stomach and we both chuckled, lighting the mood of the dark circumstances we’d all been thrusted into. 

“Well, when you’re ready, come up to the second flight bridge-deck. We’re having a meeting and will be transferring the news over to the two other ships about what our next plans will be.” 

“Sounds good.” 

Maia started her way towards the door as I threw my legs over the side of the bed, planting them down on the cold flooring. I looked up just as she was about to leave. 

“Maia?”

“Yeah?” She looked at me, brows up and mind ready, in case there was anything she needed to do for me. I eased her, shaking my head and offering a smile. 

“There’s nothing you need to do. I just wanted to say thank you.” 

Maia smiled back, nodding her head at me and then opening the door. 

“Anything for you, Your Highness.” Then she was gone, with a quiet click officiating my solitude. 

I wobbled on my legs, tugging off the hospital gown and slowly putting on the pants and hissing lightly as I put my arm through the short sleeve of the shirt followed by the vest. The last were my boots; and it was as I was tying the laces that I felt a strong build up in the Bond. Looking up, I saw Ben; he was in a room which seemed to be overlooking the launch bay on Snoke’s ship. He turned around sensing my presence, and with widening eyes noticed where I was and how I looked. 

“You’re hurt,” he said rushing over to me. He reached out only to grasp air again and growled. 

“Are you okay? I promise it wasn’t m-”

I held up a hand, stopping him from speaking. 

“I know,” I said, “I know you didn’t do it.” 

He sighed heavily, stumbling back but balancing himself as the words hit him with a force. There was a sense of relief that washed over him, knowing that I believed him and knew he truly hadn’t hit the bridge deck. But on the other hand, guilt washed over him as well. The flight bridge was demolished, and with it all our x-wings and other fighter ships.

“Your parents?” He asked, gulping. I looked at him, shaking my head. His face dropped, devastated. 

“Aurora,” he took another step towards me. And although we couldn’t touch, I knew he was trying to be comforting. 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered. 

I couldn’t say anything. Not yet. The pain was still fresh, but I had other things that needed more focus. It was then that Ben spoke up again, his voice cracking just slightly as he mentioned the one other person we both knew. 

“Is she safe?” He asked, “is she alright?”

He was trying to mask worry, but it was there for me to recognize it. 

I nodded my head. 

“She’s recovering. But she’s unconscious.”

I couldn’t bring myself to acknowledge everything. I closed my eyes, trying to picture us back on Takodana; in the cottage. The moment where we’d touched — skin to skin, feeling the beat of both our hearts and a warmth that had overtaken our Bond and made it bigger than it was now. 

“I wish we could go back,” Ben sighed. I opened my eyes and saw he had pictured it too. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me, stoic, sober, and incredibly reminiscent. “Why can’t we just leave all of this behind . . . go away together?”

“Because then nothing would be okay,” I replied quietly, “we wouldn’t be happy. The war would rage on; the fight between our sides wouldn’t cease.” 

“You know how I feel,” he began but I interrupted. 

“I know you do, but Ben . . .” I sighed, “you know how I feel. And I know how you feel, no matter how much you may deny it. You have the light inside you — and it’s a spark that will continue to grow. The fight within you is at its peek. I don’t want this destroying you — taking you over . . . believe me when I say you know the truth. You just need to accept i-”

There was a disturbance in the Force. We both felt it. Ben turned away, as I trailed off in words, watching his back face me. He stiffened, and I heard him say something incoherent into the emptiness. Someone else was there, but I couldn’t see. He was masking it from my powers. 

“Ben?” I asked, trying to garner his attention but as I tried to step closer his figure suddenly disappeared, leaving me alone again in the medical pod. 

Something was wrong, but I couldn’t identify what it was. Sighing loudly, I hung my head, brushing the small debris off the vest and shirt before checking myself in the mirror. The shoulder brace was hidden under the short sleeve of the shirt and the vest, whereas the wrist brace was visible. I lifted my hand up, wiggling my fingers as I felt a brief stab of pain run through the tendons. Letting my hand drop carefully, I then inspected my face. A bandage covering stitches ran thinly across the right side of my right brow, curving along the brow’s end. Some small scrapes on my cheeks looked liked my freckles, blending in with the olive brown tone of my skin. My eyes looked pained — bloodshot from the smoke and from the tears I’d shed earlier. 

I saw my parents in each feature, and felt a sinking in my stomach and chest. My good hand formed a fist as I bit the inside of my cheek and willed myself not to cry. Taking a deep breath, I tilted my head up higher and turned away from the mirror, walking towards the pod door. 

There was no time to mourn; to be sad. 

There was only time to fight; to save the Republic. 

__________

The second bridge deck was crowded with those of the Resistance who were still alive on board the Raddus. Most of the seats that surrounded the center of the floor were taken so I found a seat beside Maia who was located near the front, opposite from where her husband was. She waved me over, and I found myself walking slowly as with each stride a dull pain rippled up my spine. 

“How’re you feeling?” Maia asked as I sat beside her, I looked at her giving a soft but waning smile as Leia’s assistant rose to take center in the room. 

“I’m doing fine,” I whispered, “thanks for the help again. I owe you.” 

“Being a godmother to my future child will be a great payment.”

“How could I say no to that?” 

We both grinned at each other again just as Leia’s assistant began to speak, so we turned our attention to her; the room quieting to a deep silence. 

“General Organa . . . Leia . . . is unconscious but recovering,” the assistant began with a shaking voice, “That’s the only good news I have. Admiral Ackbar, all our leadership . . . their Royal Highnesses the King and Queen of D’qar, they’re gone.”

Suppressed groans increased around the room as I glanced down at my hands in my lap. Tears prickled my eyes once again. Now was not the time to cry. I had to hold it together. 

“Leia was the sole survivor on the bridge . . . Her Royal Highness Aurora, Princess of D’qar was just outside the bridge when the attack hit . . . she is here with us and recuperating . . . I’m afraid now she is the sole leadership on board to speak for the Royals and people of D’qar which now makes her the rightful queen.” 

My head shot up, as faces turned my way and eyes stared. A quiet murmuring went around the room, as I swallowed the lump in my throat. The audacity of her words hit me hard. It was true. I wasn’t a princess no more. I was a queen. Except there wouldn’t be any royal crowning or ceremony. Just a mere statement. 

“So may the Republic save the Queen,” Leia’s assistant said, her voice rising just slightly. The rest of the room repeated her words, and a chill ran down my spine as I nodded to them all thanking them for their obedience and support. 

“May the Republic save the Queen,” the voices were strong. 

Next to me, Maia shifted, and on my other side I felt a warm hand sneak in to mine. I looked up, greeting familiar blue eyes, a warm but melancholic smile, and an encouraging nod. 

“If Leia were here, she’d say save your sorrow for after the fight . . . To that end the chain of command is clear as to who should take her place.” 

Across the room I saw Poe’s eyes flit towards the center where Leia’s assistant spoke. He sat up a bit straighter, preparing to hear the name called. 

“Vice Admiral Holdo of the cruiser Ninka . . . and Her Majesty, Queen Aurora of D’qar.”

Hold patted my hand once more as Leia’s assistant nodded towards us. Standing with her, I wobbled to my feet, taking gentle steps towards the center of the room. All eyes were on us. I looked to Holdo and nodded her way, allowing her to speak. 

“Thank you, Commander,” Holdo said compliantly. She looked at me, trying to encourage me to speak, but I simply shook my head. I would speak up if there was anything else I wanted to add. 

“Four hundred of us on three ships. We’re the very last of the Resistance and kingdom of D’qar. But one thing for certain is that we are not alone. In every corner of the galaxy the downtrodden and oppressed know our symbol . . . and they put their hope in it. We are the spark that will light the fire that will restore the Republic and kingdom of D’qar . . . this Resistance must survive. That is our mission.”

“Admiral Holdo is correct,” I said, speaking up and causing those to look from her to me. I noticed how tired everyone looked; how depleted and distressed. Now was not the time to cry, or mourn, I reminded myself. I cleared my throat, continuing on. 

“Right now more than ever we have to scrounge up whatever we have. We must do our best with the little we possess . . . though our fleet may be small compared to that of the First Order we have the heart, the courage, the perseverance to succeed. But it takes all of us, not just one . . . As Admiral Holdo said, we are the spark that will light the fire that will the restore the Republic and kingdom of D’qar. But a spark isn’t one person or being. It’s all of us. As the new Queen of D’qar I hereby thence forth enter myself into the Resistance fleet, and will be working alongside Holdo to create a plan for all of us to agree on.”

My chin jutted out. “Now,” I said firmly, “to your stations . . . And may the Force be with us.”

There was a brief silence then the muttering and voices of those combining as everyone got up to get to where they needed to be. I looked to Admiral Holdo, and Leia’s assistant nodding my head to both. Leia’s assistant dismissed herself as I joined Holdo’s side. 

“You’re gonna be okay?” Holdo asked me.

“Do you think I’m not?”

She looked at me with a sly smile. “That’s exactly the opposite of what I believe . . . You’re better than okay. Now, how about we get a plan started to execute?”

Admiral Holdo — a friend of Leia’s — was a friend of mine. I nodded my head, following her up the small set of stairs to the new map that popped up in front of us to study. 

“Admiral Holdo?” A voice cut through the blur of others, and I stiffened just slightly recognizing it almost instantly. 

“Admiral Holdo, Your Majesty. Commander Dameron here; with our fuel consumption there’s a very limited amount of time that we can stay out of range of those Star Destroyers.” Poe joined us alongside the map of the system. I briefly saw Holdo roll her eyes but hide the notion from Poe. She focused on the map. 

“Very kind of you to make us aware,” she said then looking to Leia’s assistant, “let me get those fuel projections.”

Poe looked at me, giving me a look as if to get help then turned his focus back to Holdo. 

“We need to shake ‘em before we can find a new base and refuge for the people of D’qar, so . . . what’s our plan?”

“Our plan . . . ?”

“Captain,” I finished for her. Poe shot a glare my way as Holdo and I turned to walk away. 

“Ahh, demoted were we? That was Leia’s last command, right?” 

“Yes. He led the dreadnought plan,” I continued, “which made us lose our entire bombing fleet.”

Poe rolled his eyes. 

“Call me whatever you want,” Poe said, “I just wanna know what’s going on.”

“Of course you do,” Holdo replied smiling, “I understand. I’ve dealt with plenty of trigger-happy flyboys like you . . .”

I stifled a laugh, adding in, “Impulsive, dangerous.” 

“And the last thing we need right now,” Holdo finished, “so stick to your post, and follow Her Majesty’s and my orders, alright?”

“Poe!” Maia’s voice was close by as well and he turned to her, seeing how she motioned him over, “I need to talk with you.”

Poe dipped his head, clearly annoyed with Holdo’s and my attitude but walked away silently towards his wife who embraced him, kissing him gently then leading him away. Holdo had gone to another logging station asI approached Matt who was finishing up the fuel projections after Leia’s assistant had been dismissed.  
“How’re we looking?” I asked him, watching how he looked from me, almost shaken at my presence then back to the map. 

“You know I’m still me, right?” I asked him, giving a slight playful nudge, “My royal title is the only thing that’s changed.” 

He breathed shakily. “I know,” he responded, “but I’m just . . . I’m just. . .”

“Scared?”

“Yeah,” he said shakily, closing his eyes and breathing deeply before opening them again, “scared.”

“I think all of us are a little scared,” I told him. “But don’t worry. We’re gonna figure this out.”

At that moment, Poe and Maia reached the two of us. Maia must have calmed Poe’s anger, he seemed more relaxed; his arm securely around Maia’s waist, holding her close to him. He seemed to forget about the small antagonizing moment he’d had with Holdo and I as Maia blurted out some random information. It was at that precise moment I noticed one figure was missing from the group.

“Wait a second,” I said to the group, raising a hand as they all stopped talking to look at me. Poe raised a brow, Maia and Matt looked at one another then to me. 

“What is it?” Poe asked. His grip on Maia tightened, but he leaned closer to me. I looked at him raising a brow. 

“You should know this, Dameron.” I put my hands on my hips, jutting my chin out. 

He gulped, but hid his anxiety as the question broke into the air. 

“Where’s Finn?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm trying to really start my updating as the schedule on my profile says so Wednesday's and Saturday's! So here is Saturday's update! 
> 
> Remember to COMMENT, SUBSCRIBE, AND LEAVE KUDOS! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter:)
> 
> Holly.


	7. Alarm

“Why would you ask me where he is?” Poe asked looking perplexed, “the last time I saw him was when they were taking Leia away . . . with you!” 

I turned my focus to Maia and Matt who both shrugged their shoulders. 

“Dr. Kalonia worked on Leia, I was sent with you,” Maia said, “Matt do you know anything?”

Pushing his flop of blonde hair out of his face, he stuttered out a reply. “I-I’m not sure . . . with all the commotion that was going on, I di-did-didn’t really see what he was up to. I ran off to get more help and see if there were any other injured Resistance workers . . . he had picked something off the floor, I think.” 

“What did he pick up off the floor?” 

Matt shook his head. “I-I’m not positive what it was. But it fell of General Organa’s wrist.” 

I looked to Poe, our eyes meeting as we spit out the words together. 

“The cloaked binary beacon.”

“Wha’?” Maia asked confused. 

“It’s what keeps us in track of Rey, and to see if she sends us anything,” Poe answered. He looked to his wife. “First thing I remember he said when I saw him awake was “Where’s Rey?”.” 

“He must be looking for her then,” I murmured, swiping a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I looked to the others, then to Matt. “Are there any ships that are still in working order?”

Matt nodded his head furiously, suddenly answering the question and adding more information to it. 

“Yes! We’ve also had some problems with Resistance fighters and workers trying to evacuate and leave — abandon ship you could say. But our mechanics have been pretty good about capturing them and returning them.” 

I turned to Poe. “Poe, you said that Finn was intent on knowing where Rey was . . . even before the explosion of the main bridge. Do you think . . . is he going to go find Rey?” 

“He has to be,” Poe said as he ran a hand through his hair, “if what Matt said about him taking Leia’s cloaked binary beacon thats the only plausible excuse we have . . .”

“If he goes though, what’re the chances the First Order would find him and capture him?” 

Poe shrugged his shoulders. “Beats me,” he replied, “but we gotta stop him before he does anything. Right now, we can’t afford to mess up any more than we have. And with Admiral Holdo in charge-”

“Hmm?”

Poe flushed. “Oh sorry,” he coughed, “I mean with you and Holdo in charge, we don’t have many options.”

“I don’t have a plan,” I said to him. His eyes slightly widened. “Now that Finn could be anywhere, I’m open to any ideas you may have.”

“I don’t have any,” Poe said guiltily. 

Well that was a surprise. I began nibbling on my fingernails, trying to think of something to do, other than finding Finn. And as far as I was concerned, Admiral Holdo was already planning something but without me. We had to think fast. 

“I’ll go looking for Finn,” I suggested finally, breaking the muffled silence between us. Maia’s eyes flitted towards me, then to Matt and Poe. Poe eyed me, then nodded his head, rubbing his chin.

“Alright. Meanwhile I’ll try to figure out what Holdo’s got in store for us . . . if she isn’t letting anyone know, then I’ll try my best to infiltrate.”

“Or leave that to me?” I asked, “you know I don’t possess the Force, but I do have that what was it you called it when you figured out I had manipulated your mind on Takodana? “mind reading hocus pocus”?”

Poe’s face flushed once more. I waved my hand, letting it go as we all go ready to separate. “Let’s plan to meet near the Royal sleeping quarters to discuss the next phase,” I offered, but Maia was quick to cut in, suggesting something different. 

“They’d know something was up,” she relayed, “and I don’t think we want Holdo or anyone else thinking we’re doing something against them. Leia’s medical pod is nearby. Let’s meet there. I’m sure 3PO will be glad to have some company; I know for certain he wouldn’t say anything either, even if he disagreed with us.”

“Maia’s right,” Poe said, “it’ll also be less suspicious. They may just think you want us there when you go to pay condolences.” Poe motioned towards me. “Maybe even heal her, cause I think you can also do that too?” 

“I’ll try my best,” I said sarcastically, “I couldn’t heal myself so that’s saying something.” 

“So this is it then? We’re doing this? Finding Finn then going behind the Resistance’s back to execute our own plan?” Matt seemed fidgety but excited. He swiped a hand through his blonde hair, blue eyes alight and shining. 

I nodded my head towards him. Maia beamed, thrilled to finally partake in a little danger. She hadn’t truly done anything since she found out she was pregnant; mainly because Poe was a nervous wreck, but seemed to hide it pretty well . . . but not good enough for Maia and I. 

“One hour,” I said quietly. “Meet at Leia’s room in one hour.”

__________

I left the second flight bridge and made my way stealthily down the hallway, blocking anyone from recognizing me as the Queen. Right now I knew I should have been with Holdo, securing some plan for the Resistance and the refugees of my kingdom, but the feeling I had for finding Finn, seemed more important in the moment. As I made my way down the hallway, towards the mechanic and escape pods, I noticed a flash of a figure walking by and pressed myself against the wall, as to not be seen. 

I could only assume it was Finn, and I quietly followed him further down the hall, noticing how he walked with precision and tentativeness. Eventually his feet began echoing off the floor, bouncing around the ceiling of the hall and I knew we were nearing the escape pod room. I slowed my pace down, knowing that if I stumbled or made any noise, my cover would be blown. 

Finn had paused briefly up ahead, peering around the corner where the pods must have been. He was watching something — or someone. There was soft whimpers and muffled sobs that reverberated off the walls. Finn situated the backpack on his shoulders before breathing and then quickly moved on, rounding the corner and disappearing from sight. 

Following close behind, I tiptoed down the last declining of the hallway and approached the end, preparing to catch Finn in the act, and see who else was down here.

I was about to round the corner when I heard two voices. Stopping, I pressed myself against the wall, trying to make sense of what was being said, before I cautiously scooted along the wall before peering around the corner to see who it was. 

Finn. He was talking to a mechanic . . . and not just any mechanic, it was the girl who had helped evacuate the town with me. 

“What’re you doing here?” The girl asked, I tried to remember her name, but it wasn’t coming up. I sifted through her mind, focusing on all that she had witnessed in the past eighteen hours or so. I stopped when I saw one memory that seemed to take up most of her mind. 

Her sister. Paige Tico. She had been on the bomber that had taken out the dreadnought, and she hadn’t survived. 

Finn straightened up, looking at the girl. It was then that I remembered her name. 

Rose.   
“Hey. Hi!” Finn said, stumbling around with his words. My brows knit together, watching him. “I was . . . You know I was just . . .” 

“Finn!” 

I stepped around the corner, exposing myself to them both. Finn, shocked to see me, stiffened a little as Rose turned to me, smiling. 

“Your Majesty,” she bowed excessively, I held up a hand to stop her, smiling as she blushed a beet red. 

“No need to bow to me,” I said warmly, “as it was you who helped me and my people.” 

I turned to Finn, planting my hands on my hips. “What’re you up to Finn? Everyone’s been looking for you.”

Finn blubbered away some answers as a captivated Rose listened, nodding her head and pressing for more information about how he helped destruct Starkiller Base. She mentioned her sister, saying that Paige had thought highly of Finn. I pretended to listen as well, but I was also reading Finn’s mind, and I noticed he started worrying and feeling bad, because he was about to escape in one of the pods. 

Rose stopped blabbering when I forced her with my mind to look at the pack Finn had attempted to hide. Her voice faded and she grabbed something attached to her holster before bringing it out and tossing it in the air. 

“You know, I’ve had to tase a lot of escapees the past eighteen hours because they’ve been trying to abandon ship.” She looked at me and I nodded her way, allowing her to continue. She smiled shyly at me before continuing. 

“And to know these people are cowards, leaving behind the one thing that could restore peace to the galaxy is absurd! And now, more than ever we need as many beings as we can.” She turned the taser on, showing it off to Finn and making sure it seemed to work. When she looked back at him, she narrowed her eyes.

“To see someone like you — who I’ve thought so highly of — want to leave, well that doesn’t sit well with me . . . Your Majesty?” 

“Yes?” I spoke up, watching the scene unfold before me. Finn looked from Rose to me, his lower lip quivering as he tried to blurt out an excuse. 

“Permission to detain?” 

It felt like the moment went on for forever before I answered. 

“Permission granted.” 

There was a crinkling sound of electrics waves and Finn flopped, crumpling to the floor instantaneously as Rose and I approached him. He was steadily breathing, eyes closed, and body still. Rose, tucking the taser back in her holster stood proudly over Finn, then turning to me, smiled. 

“I don’t mean to sound awful but that felt-”

“Awesome?” I finished the sentence for her, looking at her and cracking the slightest smile. Rose, with a tight-lipped grin nodded her head. 

“Yeah,” she replied agreeing, “awesome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT, SUBSCRIBE, LEAVE KUDOS! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter:)
> 
> Holly.


	8. A Plan

Finn jolted to consciousness with a start as Rose and I wheeled him back towards the main bridge. If anything, Finn would be imprisoned by Holdo or some other Resistance Admiral. Knowing he was trying to escape was shocking. 

“I wasn’t trying to escape,” Finn tried reasoning, “I was going to find Rey!”

“Rey doesn’t need you finding her,” I said without looking at him. “If anything, you would blow her cover, all of ours even. The First Order would be on their way to them and if she’s actually found Skywalker, and you went to go to her, then our Resistance would be done.” 

“We can’t escape the First Order fleet!” Finn exclaimed.

“We can jump to light speed,” Rose said, tugging harder on the trolley. She was walking far ahead when she noticed I’d stopped moving. Turning to me, she asked, “what’s wrong.”

Finn was watching me and he knew what I was about to say. Then turning back to Rose he answered for me. 

“They can track us at light speed.” 

Rose’s face went white; her grip on the trolley loosening as she stepped away, gathering her thoughts and seemingly perplexed. Then looking from Finn to me, she whispered, “they can track us at light speed?”

I nodded my head, looking down at my boots. 

Finn lifted himself up on his elbows, jutting his chin out as he spoke. “They’d just show up thirty seconds later, and we’d have blown a ton of fuel, which by the way we’re dangerously short on.”

“They can track us through light speed . . .” Rose repeated herself looking down.

“Yes! And they could . . .” Finn trailed off suddenly confused, “I can’t feel my teeth,” he said incoherently, “I can’t feel my teeth!” 

Rose had dropped the lever on the Trolley and walked around to where I now stood hovering above Finn. 

“What did you shoot me with?” Finn asked, but Rose ignored him. Rather she looked at me and spoke the two words that had been unknown to my ears till now. 

“Active tracking.”

“What now?” Finn and I spoke at the same time. 

“Hyperspace tracking is the new tech,” she said explaining to us fast, “but the principle must be the same as any active tracker. So they’re only tracking us from the lead ship!” 

She looked excited, but her face fell just as soon. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked. This news she’d given was good, but when he face had fallen, I could tell there was something else. 

“We can’t get to the tracker,” she said quietly, “it’s an A-class process, they’ll control it from the main bridge.” 

Finn shrugged his shoulders, butting in. “Well I mean yes, but every A-class process has a dedicated power breaker.”

“Yes!” Rose exclaimed, suddenly, her eyes alighting. I stepped back, watching the two delve into it even more. Finally, someone to challenge Finn. I smiled at the thought. 

“But who knows where the breaker room is on a Star Destroyer?”

Finn rolled his eyes. “I’m the guy that used to mop it.”

I stifled a laugh, Finn turning to look at me. As Rose and Finn stared I shrugged my shoulders towards them. 

“What’re you guys saying? Is this good news?”

“If I can get us there, then that’s good news.”

“And I can shut their tracker down,” Rose added. 

In that instant, the room went cold. But not in a bad way. There was a deep immensity to the idea the two had just conjured, and with the mess we were already in, there weren’t many plans left to think of and execute. My mind swirled and raced with the possibilities this could do for us. But who knew what Admiral Holdo was thinking? And would this plan in the works that Finn and Rose had imagined really work?

“Aurora what is it?” Finn asked. He sounded genuinely concerned. I bit my nails, teeth chattering as I forged a plan that would make more sense. 

“We need to get you two to Poe,” I said suddenly and looking up at them. “We’re going through with this plan, but we need backup . . . and I’m coming with you.”

Finn shook his head angrily. “No. . . . No, no, no. Absolutely not. Aurora you can’t go. The risks, the danger. It’s not safe for you.”

“My parents died, wanting to do what was right for our people,” I said, “I’ve already volunteered to join the Resistance fleet, that also means I’m going to go on whatever crazy plan we have to execute to get away from the First Order safely . . . I’m not about to lose more of my people . . . Not as the new Queen.”

Finn hadn’t been in the meeting when the news broke. The devastation on his face was evident, as was Rose. She shared a familiar and knowing smile. We had both lost people in this fight; to have that in common was supportive. 

“You’re the . . . you’re the Queen?”

“I am now,” I said matter of factly. I kneeled down so I was directly in his face and smiled. “So Finn, you’re going to obey everything I say. And you’re going to let me go on this trip with you and Rose. No questions asked, alright?”

Finn gulped, nodding his head. “Y-yeah,” he complied, “of course.”

“Good!” I straightened up, wiping the sweat from my palms on my slacks. Smiling at Rose I grabbed one of the levers in the front and urged her to join me. “Now, let’s go tell Poe our plan, shall we?”

__________

We found them just as they said they would be, in Leia’s medical pod. Maia was looking over Leia, making sure the medical droids were doing everything correctly, while Matt was trying to converse with a nervous 3PO. When Poe found us, and a slightly unbalanced Finn who was finally walking after his tasing, he opened the medical pod door, ushering us in where we soon relayed the plan to the three of them. 

Poe’s brows had drawn in, up, down, and squiggly as Finn and Rose told him their idea. A few times I found him looking my way, as if he were asking me, “are you sure about this?” to which I merely urged him to continue listening. Finally, at the end, there was a brief silence between the six of us total as we all let the plan sink in, until Poe broke the silence. 

“Just give it to me one more time, simpler.” 

“So the First Order’s only tracking us from one Star Destroyer,” Finn started again, “the lead one.”

“So we blow that one up?” Poe asked, Maia jabbed him in the ribs, annoyed with his deluded antics. 

“Shove it up your ass and listen for once!” 

Poe looked at Maia slightly annoyed, but she smiled back. His cheeks flushed and he turned to Finn and Rose, his attention theirs once again. 

Finn’s head tilted to the side. “I like where your head’s at but no. They’d only start tracking us from another Destroyer.”

Rose piped up. “But if we can-”

Finn cut her off, taking over. Looking to Rose we both rolled our eyes letting Finn have his brief moment of fame. 

“If we can sneak on board the lead Destroyer and disable the tracker without them realizing, then we can . . .”

Rose finished for him, not letting him have the last word. 

“They won’t realize its off for one system cycle which is about six minutes.”

Thatta girl, I thought, smiling. 

Maia awed with the plan nodded her head. 

“I’m liking this. Go on. Show us on the tech then!”

Rose turned the map of the Star Destroyer on as Finn described it step by step. 

“Sneak on board, disable the tracker, and our fleet escapes before they realize.” 

All eyes were back on Poe who nodded his head, letting out a “hmm” in interest. Finn and Rose looked at him anxiously as he got up from sitting next to Maia and walked over to where I stood next to Leia’s medical bed. 

“How’d they meet?” He asked me, pointing to Finn and Rose. 

I looked to the two hooligans, nodding at Rose who smiled slyly. 

“Just luck,” she beamed. 

“Yeah?” Poe questioned, “good luck?”

“Not sure yet,” Rose answered, he smile faltering just slightly. 

“Poe, we gotta do this,” Finn said, “It’ll save the fleet, it’ll save the people of D’qar, and it’ll save Rey.”

“And you’re okay with this?” Poe asked me, his eyes darker than normal. I could tell he was nervous but trying to hide it. 

I merely nodded my head. “Right now, it’s our only option. We can’t let this option pass up. I’d think you of all people would agree with me on that.”

Poe nodded, looking down and reaching for Leia’s hand. I could feel her warmth radiating off him. It spread through the room, as if in approvement of the undercover idea. 

“If I must be the solo voice of reason,” 3PO piped in getting all of our attention, “Admiral Holdo will never agree to this plan . . . you do know that Your Majesty, yes? As you are now a leader for the Resistance with her?”

“Yes, 3PO,” I said, “I know.” 

“You’re right about that 3PO,” Poe chided in, “it’s a “need-to-know” plan and she doesn’t.”

3PO looked to Matt who lifted his hands in surrender. “Don’t look at me!” 

“That wasn’t exactly my . . .” 3PO began but Maia cut in, taking the words out of Poe’s mouth as she walked over to the small control base where the map had popped up. Poe, Matt and I joined her. 

“Alright, you guys shut down that tracker, while Poe, Matt and I will be here to jump us at light speed, as I know that Aurora won’t want to be on board. She’s the voice of reason between you two, and you follow her every order, do you understand?”

Finn and Rose now side by side and facing Matt, Poe, Maia, and I nodded their heads in agreement. 

“The question is how do we sneak the three of you on the Star Destroyer?” Matt asked, as the room fell deftly silent. We’d all been so excited about the plan that we hadn’t even figured out how to get there in the first place. 

“We steal clearance codes,” Rose finally said, growing more confident in her answer with each passing second. 

Finn shook his head, explaining “They’re bio-hexacrypt and descrambled every hour. We can’t get through their security shields undetected . . . nobody can.”

“I know someone who can,” I said, the answer so obvious to me that the other looked at me slightly perplexed. I smiled, knowing it would be good to see the familiar face that had raised me all those years on Takodana and had partly made me the woman I was today. 

Poe knew in a quick instant as did Maia, and soon enough we were all calling up Maz, frantic to get her help. 

She answered the video chat after the first ring, and seeing me lit up. 

“My darling! How’re you? I’ve heard what’s gone on, news travels fast. Are you alright?” 

“I’m managing the best I can Maz, it’s good to hear your voice. But right now we need your help more than anything.”

“What do you need my help with?” 

“We need to break in to the First Order’s main Star Destroyer and get the codes to stop them from tracking us through light speed . . . they’ve managed to do it with active tracking. Do you know anything about it? Could you do it?” 

Maz seemed to be in some of her own trouble. Ever since the destruction of her castle during a fight with the First Order, she’d been on the run and trying to get back what was hers. After all, the small dungeon room which had held almost everything — even Luke Skywalker’s old lightsaber — had been ransacked and taken. 

“Could I do it?” Maz asked herself the question, some muffled shots and booms on her end of the line. “Of course I could do it!” 

“Thats marvelous! We’ll send Finn, Rose, and myself to get you! What are your coordinates?”

Maz shook her head, and I found my stomach sinking. 

“I’m sorry child, I can’t help right now. There’s much I must do . . . . union dispute which you do not want to hear about . . . but I do know someone who could be of help.”

“Who is it?” I leaned closer to the screen, as did Maz; her words loud and clear. 

“He’s a master codebreaker, an ace pilot, a poet with a blaster . . .”

Poe smiled, chuckling lightly. “Sounds like a one of a kind guy . . . similar to someone I know.”

Maia rolled her eyes.

3PO spoke up as well. “Sounds like this codebreaker fellow can do everything.”

“Oh yes he can . . .” 

I felt my face flush as Rose and Finn looked at each other uncomfortably, Matt looked to the floor and Maia and Poe winked at each other. Eventually Maz interrupted the moment, giving more details about the codebreaker, us scrambling to remember as much information as we could. 

“You’ll find him with a red plom bloom on his lapel rolling at a high stakes table in the casino on Canto Bight.”

“Canto Bight?” Poe asked in disbelief. He looked at me. “No. No, that’s way . . .”

“Maz?” I cut Poe off, “is there anyway we can take care of this ourselves?”

Maz shook her head just as I finished speaking. 

“I’m so sorry my love, this is rarefied cracking. You wanna get on that Destroyer, I only know one option, and your powers won’t do the trick no matter how hard you try.” 

My head hung in slight defeat but Maz was consoling. “Don’t worry child, you will find a way. But find the master codebreaker . . . I know you can.” 

The call ended soon after.

“So this is the plan,” I said, finally letting the reality of it set in. I blew out a breath of air trying not to shake. I looked to Poe who sternly nodded his head. 

“What’re you going to do?” I asked, “if Holdo asks where I am?”

“You had a relapse in some injuries and needed rest,” Poe answered quickly. I rose a brow, impressed with his idea. 

“Good. Don’t have anyone enter my sleeping quarters . . . who’ll be on board with you?”

“Maia,” Poe answered matter of factly. I looked at Maia seeing a slight increase in annoyance. No doubt she wanted to come along with Finn, Rose, and I but she understood that her situation wouldn’t let her get far. And with an over protective husband that Poe was, she wouldn’t be able to step off the ship unless there was an emergency. 

“Since I’m confined to the limits of the ship, I’ll make sure no one gets in your room,” she said obligingly, “and you don’t even need to ask . . . I’ll watch out for Pun.” 

I smiled at her, knowing in her I had a true friend.

“You’re one of a kind, Maia.”

She beamed. “I know I am.”

When I turned back to Rose and Finn, I noticed Finn had removed the cloaked binary beacon from his wrist and was holding it out to Poe. The look on his face was desperate; like he was a small child who was looking at his only chance to find hope. Rey was his closest friend; helping her and the Resistance was the only thing he wanted to do. 

Poe was hesitant in reaching for the beacon, so I stepped in, taking it from Finn’a hand and smiling reassuringly.

“We’re gonna help her, Finn,” I promised, “you know I don’t break bonds.” I handed the beacon to Poe without breaking my gaze from him. His eyes were wide, brown orbs where you could barely see the pupils in them. I rested a hand on his shoulder squeezing it lightly. 

“We’re in this together,” I said to the whole group. “We’re the one part of the Resistance that will do more than anyone could possibly comprehend. Let’s not let Leia down. . . she would wouldn’t want us losing hope.”

As everyone was saying their goodbyes, my mind briefly settled on Ben. In all this madness he had been pushed to the back of my mind. But then again, it had seemed I was of little importance to him as well. I tried to send a message to him through our bond, but there was little to tell me if he had received it. I would have felt it. 

I felt no presence from him, and as I boarded the small Resistance escape pod with Finn and Rose, I blockaded him from knowing where I was and where I would be going. 

There was no reason he needed to be informed anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT, LEAVE KUDOS, SUBSCRIBE. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter:) 
> 
> Holly.


	9. Canto Bight

We were traveling through light speed on a small escape pod. Finn was captaining the ship as I sat next to him in the passenger seat while Rose made sure everything was in check. We’d been labeled as “passing debris” by Lieutenant Connix who we’d brought in on the plan as well. We were going to need allies, and we were sure she’d be on board. 

Finn was checking in on the fuel for the fleet as my mind sifted through thoughts of Ben and I. Something was up, but I couldn’t put my finger on it. Typically I could. I was easily allowed to see into our Bond, our connectedness, but it’s as if he’d put up a barrier I couldn’t see into. I hadn’t known he could posses such strong Force power, maybe he’d been in strict training ever since he’d left D’qar to return to the Starkiller Base? But I was still puzzled. Something had to be interfering with us. 

I was caught off guard in my thoughts when Finn spoke up. 

“The fleet’s got about eighteen hours of fuel left. We gotta hurry.” 

Just then we were shooting into the outer rim. The planet of Cantonica grew in size as we traveled towards it’s atmosphere. The planet was completely deserted other than the well known city of Canto Bight itself. Known as a destination for wealthy individuals, the capital city was known for it’s casinos, racetracks, stellar trading for war profiteers, and tourists. I’d heard about it multiple times from Maz and other folk who had visited Takodana. Lot’s of them stopped at Maz’s Castle on their way to Catonica for rest. And the stories I heard of the “magical” place had me dreaming of visiting it someday myself. 

“Alright then,” Rose said as she arrived back to us, “We get in, we find this codebreaker, and we get out.”

“Do you know this place?” I asked looking up at her. She had gripped the rip of my seat, her hands turning extra pale as she gritted her teeth. Sifting through her mind, I saw a deep seed of hatred well up within her as we closed in on entering the planet. 

“From stories,” she said letting go of the seat and going to the control panel. She was trying to remain calm. “It’s a terrible place filled with the worst people in the galaxy.”

Finn didn’t look too excited. He averted his eyes away from Rose, muttering “great.” 

I too wasn’t as thrilled as I had been before. Looking at Finn, I shrugged my shoulders, trying to be more positive about the situation. BB-8 rolled over to my seat, and I gave him a friendly pat on top of his head. 

“We’ll be fine Beebs,” I said calling him by his nickname, “we’ll be in and out.”

Finally in the atmosphere, Finn drove us down towards the city. A flat and calm lake blocked some of the city from us, but Finn found a small sandy beach located close to the city walls to land. As we parked the pod, I jumped out of my seat, grabbing some cautionary weapons in case we needed to protect ourselves. I tossed Finn a blaster, Rose another. 

“What about you?” Rose asked.

I shook my head, about to answer but Finn did it for me. 

“She doesn’t need it. She’s got her own stuff to protect her.” 

“How so?”   
“You’ll see in due time,” he answered her again, “but right now, lets go find that codebreaker.”

__________

The minute we hit the casino, Finn was in awe. He was running around from table to table, watching the betting and gambling come alive before his eyes. I’d never seen him enraptured by something so irrelevant to his life. But then again, he’s grown up in the Stormtrooper’s program, and he’d never been exposed to the life of gambling and greed. This was like a utopia to him. The chance of pure luck was alluring to him. 

Rose and I stood in the center of it all, arms crossed in defiance. BB-8 sat at my heels, as I watched Finn continue to circle around the room. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the aggravation on Rose’s face. She wasn’t enjoying her time here one bit, and wanted to get out once the codebreaker was found. 

“Yes!” Finn said as he left the craps table and circled back around, going up some of the steps. “This place is great!” Soon enough he was disappearing into the crowd again, and out of our sight. 

Rose looked unimpressed. “Okay,” she sighed, finally having enough. 

“My sentiments exactly,” I reiterated. She glanced my way and we shared a similar expression on our face. 

“Let’s go find him again?” I asked. 

“Lead the way,” Rose said. 

We found him closer to the bar, looking everywhere around him. The amount of class, and dress was foreign to him. Rose and I took either side of Finn as BB-8 stood at my heels. I leaned in towards Finn, speaking loudly enough for him and Rose to hear. 

“Remember, we do as I say. Nothing else. So let’s get back to searching.”

Rose nodded her head, adding in, “Maz said the master codebreaker would have a red plom bloom on his lapel.” 

I nodded my head. “Let’s find him and get out of here.” 

Finn still wasn’t listening. He was distracted by another game being played at a separate table. The winner had hit the jackpot. 

“Well played,” Finn said clapping his hands. He watched as the gambler bet everything he’d won on the next round. It went quick and right as he was smiling, hoping the better would earn double wins, the house won and took it all back. 

“House wins,” the employee said, taking the chips away. The better beat his fists angrily on the table. Finn’s eyes widened as Rose pulled him away by his jacket. 

“Come on.” 

Looking to BB-8, I shrugged my shoulders. “I guess we’re splitting up so it’s just you and me then.” 

The droid replied, and I smiled, motioning for us to begin searching. 

“If you’re the first to find him, I’ll make sure everyone back on the Raddus knows.” 

“Well look what we have here,” a voice from behind us said. I turned around, noticing a small creature, black suit and tie, stumble on up towards BB-8 with gratitude. Resting his glass of champagne on top of BB-8’s head, he began pushing coins into the droid. Clearly upset by BB-8’s lack of luck, he began hitting the droid, eventually making me pick the gambler up, drink included and putting him near the bar. 

“You win some, you lose some,” I said, waving my hand. BB-8 beeped out a thanks as we began walking away. 

“Us Resistance comrades must stick together,” I smiled, winking at him. BB-8 buzzed in contentment. 

That was when Finn and Rose joined us back up near the bar. Finn looked exasperated. 

“We searched the entire casino,” he said, “no red plom blooms anywhere. Where is this guy?”

Suddenly, the lights at the bar flickered and the entire table began to quake, like the planet itself were combusting. The three of us ducked, but soon enough everything was steadying again and Rose was the first to stand. Finn was perplexed, as Rose turned from the bar and rushed away. 

“Where’s she going?” He asked. I lifted my hands, not knowing what to say. We followed her out to a back deck of the casino. 

The deck overlooked a dirt track which surrounded a lush green center. The small of hay, and ruminant animals wafted through the air. Looking down on the track, my hands on the handlebar at the edge, I watched as a bunch of Fathier’s raced past us. I smiled in delight; Fathier’s were a special part of my life, as very few roamed Takodana, and D’qar only had a handful as Royal pets. We had had to leave ours behind when evacuating D’qar. 

“What are those things?” Finn asked. 

“Fathiers,” I said answering him. 

“I’ve never seen a real one,” Rose commented, a smile erupting on her face. 

“Really?” I was surprised. “We had a handful of them on D’qar. They were part of the Royal palace guard and just pets to us . . . I’m surprised you never saw them there.”

Rose shook her head. “I guess I didn’t know,” she responded, “my they’re beautiful.”

I nodded my head smiling. “Yes,” I said, “they are.”

Finn cut in soon after, ignoring us. 

“This place is so beautiful,” he exclaimed to the both of us, “why do you hate it so much?” 

“Look closer,” Rose said, not tearing her eyes from the track. Finn went to a pair of binoculars standing beside him and peered through as Rose continued speaking. 

“My sister and I grew up in a poor mining system. The First Order stripped our ore to finance their military, then shelled us to test their weapons.”

“How awful.” I was shocked. How had I not known about this? More importantly, how had my parents not done anything to help? My blood boiled. 

“They took everything from us,” Rose added, “and who do you think these people are? There’s only one business in the galaxy that’ll get you this rich.”

“War,” Finn answered somber. 

“Selling weapons to the First Order,” I whispered. He turned to me and Rose nodded her head in agreement. 

“Yes,” she murmured, “selling weapons to the First Order . . .” she looked back out onto the track. “I wish I could put my fist through this whole lousy, beautiful town . . .”

It was then that we heard BB-8 buzzing with delight. We all turned, watching him roll out onto the deck. I hadn’t even noticed he’d left us at the bar. 

“What is it Beebs?” I asked. 

He buzzed manically, as a smile tore across all our faces. 

“Red plom bloom!” Rose exclaimed.

I turned back to look at BB-8. “You did it!” I said happily, “way to go!” 

We all raced back into the interior of the casino, following BB-8 through the crowds until we arrived back at a table where a man in a ravishing white suit was surrounded by two women on either side. His hair was slicked back with a stripe of grey running down the middle. He held out a golden die to the woman with large red hair. She blew on it, symbolizing good luck. 

“Red plom bloom!” Finn said excited as he pointed out the red pin on the white suit. 

Rose was just as thrilled. 

“The master codebreaker! We found him!” 

We raced down the rest of the steps, two at a time. I took the lead, already trying to reach the codebreaker through mind. Eyes narrowing, and sifting through his thoughts as he was about to role the die. He was just about to look up when we were stopped. 

It was the random guy who had yelled at us for parking on the beach. He nodded his head in approval. 

“Yep!” He said nodding his head, “those are the shuttle parkers.” 

There was a sharp shocking in my lower back and I felt myself crumpling to the floor. Voices were blending together, and my vision grew hazy; blurring till I was blind. 

“You three are under arrest for parking violation 27B/6. You have the right to remain silent . . .” 

I could barely make out the codebreaker from the blurred vision, but I noticed the woman with the red hair had noticed the commotion. Her confused look aimed at me as she seemed to say something to the codebreaker. But he was too distracted by the game. He held up a hand, not letting her finish. 

I tried to force out words to get to her. Using all the power I could conjure within me, I tried to let her know we needed her help. But it didn’t seem to be working. I was falling further and further into unconsciousness. 

Where was BB-8? My mind was frazzled. I couldn’t concentrate on anything for too long as we were being dragged out of the casino. My head lolled to the side, as my eyes closed. 

The last thing I heard were the voices of the casino guards. 

“Get them to the jail! We’ll find out what they’re doing here later!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT. LEAVE KUDOS, AND SUBSCRIBE! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter:) 
> 
> Holly.


	10. Restless

He started speaking with the girl from Jakku instantly. Something had forged a Force Bond with them and now they unexpectedly were talking to one another. Very randomly and very sudden. He didn’t know why — yes she was strong in the Force and constantly growing stronger, but he couldn’t understand how it was possible they could see one another, but none of their surroundings. Unlike Aurora, who he could see all around her. That was their Bond. But he hadn’t heard from her since after the attack on the Raddus. His heart was still heavy; he acknowledged her pain, felt it even. But he couldn’t feel her remotely close to where he was in proximity to her. 

So was she even on the Raddus? Or somewhere else?

He was back in his sleeping quarter; he’d tried to get some sleep but couldn’t. So he paced his quarters, trying to reach out to Aurora, even find some reason as to why Rey and him could speak to one another. He was mumbling incoherently when he suddenly felt Rey’s presence. He froze, growing rigid, as he knew his back was to her. 

She was the first to break the silence. 

“I’d rather not do this now.”

“Yeah, me either,” he said, not turning her way. 

“But we can’t stop this either can we? What is this? The Force?” 

“Could be,” he responded sullenly, “most likely is.”

“Can’t we just stop it?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “It seems to stop itself.”

Finally turning to face her, he noticed Rey flinch, looking away. 

“Could you maybe throw something on?” 

He refused to listen to her, stepping closer. “Tell me where Skywalker is.”

“No.”

“He’s being teaching you,” he murmured as he read through her thoughts, “but you aren’t happy . . . why?”

Rey didn’t answer him, and after all the times he had tried to force the answer out of her, she refused. He couldn’t get it himself. It angered him at first but he had slowly grown accustomed to it. Shaking his head he began to turn away when Rey cut him off again, stunning him into place. 

“Aurora . . . the princess. She’s all you think about.” 

He didn’t want to explain why. No one knew about him and Aurora, except for Maz and his mo. . .

Rey’s brow knit in confusion but he couldn’t fight her as she infiltrated his mind, seeing everything like it was lay out bare for her to relish in. 

“You love her,” Rey realized, her eyes widening, it suddenly all clicking together. “She spoke of a Dark Knight who had to leave. None of us knew when he’d return, but it all makes sense now . . . You’re him! You broke the curse! You woke her up!”

He turned away, throwing on a shawl to cover his chest, ignoring her remark. He wouldn’t deny or accept her belief. It was better to not answer. 

“I feel it . . . you’re conflicted. You don’t know what to do.” Rey’s voice was softer. 

“Don’t start now . . .”

“Why would you return to the First Order when the one person you truly love opposes it? Is it because of Luke? Because you think he tried to kill you?”

“Stop . . .” he closed his eyes, breathing deeply, and trying to fight the anger but it wasn’t helping. 

“She has a strong bond to Luke . . . he’s been watching her ever since she was taken to Takodana . . . he told me when I found him.” 

This was news to him. Eyes shooting open, he turned back to Rey and narrowed his eyes. 

“He was watching her? But why did he never protect her from the curse? From the First Order? From-”

“You?” 

He closed his mouth. She was right. Rey was right. 

He didn’t speak, just nodded his head as Rey continued. 

“He knew,” Rey said quietly, “he said that he knew . . . when you were a young boy before you went training with him. You had met her on D’qar when you’re mother and father visited the kingdom. He said he wasn’t there, but he saw it within you in your dreams when you went to train . . . you hadn’t wanted to leave her.”

“Is that what he said?”

She nodded her head. “She was a baby, but you had taken a liking to her . . . he knew falling in love was against the Jedi way. So he blocked the memory from you . . . to let her discover when you two met again.”

“Did he know I was going to turn? Against him?”

“Not then,” Rey answered, “but maybe he should have seen that as a sign.”

“He tried to kill me. He told you it all didn’t he? How I destroyed his temple, killed all the ones who wouldn’t follow me . . .” 

“Yes,” Rey said, “but he didn’t try to kill you . . . by then it was too late for you to turn back.” 

“It was never too late,” he said, “when I saw Luke standing over me, his saber drawn, I did what I had to do to protect myself. I saw his mind; that was what he’d intended all along.”

Rey didn’t say anything. And for the first time, he saw something in her mind, and he smirked. 

“You’re having a rough time . . . he’s not what you expected him to be. Well understand he’s not. He’s nothing more than an old man, who failed his kind. He will never live up to what you’d been told of him.”

“You’re wrong!” Rey seethed, “I know Luke Skywalker — he’s frightened because he felt he let everyone down. Because he best student let him down . . . well I won’t. I won’t be like you.”

“Don’t bring up my past, when it’s none of your business. For me, I’ve let the past die. I’ve had to do that, for the sake of myself and the way I live . . . maybe you should consider letting it all go too.”

“I won’t. Not ever,” Rey replied, “especially after what you did to your father . . .”

Her words struck a cord with him, and he held his temper, hoping it wouldn’t flare up. Now more than ever he wished Aurora would appear. She would calm him down. Her soothing voice, he special powers, calming his anger, emotions, and mind. He closed his eyes again, breathing deeply; picturing the cottage. He forced himself to enhance all his senses. From sight, to scent, to hearing, to touching, to tasting the dinner from the fresh food in the garden. He blocked all that was real to him, and this time didn’t care if Rey could see it too. 

If she did see, she didn’t say anything. But a deep sigh escaped her lips, and he opened his eyes, seeing her shake her head. Nodding her head, she readjusted the pack she was carrying on her shoulder, and jutted her chin out. 

“I have to go.”

“Then go. No need to tell me.”

He could tell she was still agitated with him, but also curious. Maybe next time they had this Force moment between them, he would let her know more. But from what Luke was telling her, he could see she was becoming more conflicted with every passing moment with him. He wasn’t the all-knowing, and all-powerful Jedi Master she had dreamed and heard about. Rather he was a hermit, a coward who couldn’t bear to be seen again. But that made him all the more desperate to find him; to demolish Luke and end the pain that had infiltrated his being. He didn’t want to feel it anymore. 

Before she left, she spoke to him one more time. It caught him off guard, leaving him in thought long after. 

“You don’t have to be in pain,” Rey said quietly, “there’s a way to overcome it . . . if you won’t let me help you, let the Princess help you. If you love her that much, what could possibly be stopping you from all the trouble and hardship you’ve faced to come back? To return to the light?”

She was gone soon after, and he crumpled to his bed, letting his face fall in to his hands as he inhaled deeply. He knew there wasn’t much time left for him to rest, he would have to be returning to the main deck to prepare the next plan in attacking the Resistance, or figuring out what Hux had in mind. No doubt the rodent was keen on incinerating the rest of the pods that carried the people of D’qar and the medical necessities. Leaving the Resistance with little to nothing was his master plan. 

Lifting his face from his hands, he gazed into the empty darkness of his room. He tried reaching out to Aurora but felt nothing. Something was off in their Bond. If he couldn’t feel her or sense her, she was too far out of reach. 

So where could she be?

“Aurora?” He called out her name, thinking — hoping even — that she would respond to him, but all he got was silence. He hung his head, defeated, tired, worn. His wound on his shoulder throbbed. Like a phantom pain which reminded him of the epic fight on Starkiller base with Rey. 

He stood up from the bed and walked to the closet where his uniform hung. 

Aurora had yet to reach him and loneliness ebbed in his bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUBSCRIBE. LEAVE KUDOS. COMMENT.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter:)
> 
> Holly.


	11. The Adventure Continues

An ominous voice could be heard. I was back in the forest, running from the First Order just as Ben had told me. Pun was no where in sight, so it must have been after I left him as well. My breathing was labored as I ran over logs, stepping on twigs and ducking beneath branches. Distancing myself from the danger was something I wasn’t keen on, I wanted to fight back. But the curse itself had seemed so inevitable that the only way to avoid it was by running. 

I hated running. 

Up ahead was what seemed to be a break in the glen. I picked up the ends of the cloak so I wouldn’t trip and pushed harder. Maz’s castle would be on the other side waiting for me, safety within my reach. 

Just then the light exploded — a deep green blinding me as I halted, shielding my eyes from the glare with my arm, I squinted and tried to see beyond it. 

“Sweet princess . . .” a tempting voice hypnotized me, I slowly began to walk forward, closer to the light. 

“Sweet princess . . . we’ve been waiting for you.” 

A beautiful grove of flora and greenery suddenly appeared before me. I reached out one of my hands, steadily walking. I was infatuated. Everything was beautiful and within reach. 

A bush with beautifully colored flowers sprung up in the middle of the grove. Sharp thorns lay beneath the buds. But something about them seemed hauntingly attractive. 

“Touch it . . .” the voice hissed quietly, as if behind my ear, ticking the short hairs on the back of my neck. 

My hand retreated briefly, my gaze not tearing from the bush — the thorns illuminated, bright red like blood. 

“Aurora!” Ben’s voice was barely audible in my mind as the other voice took over. 

“Touch . . .”

My hand reached out again, brushing the leaves and flower petals, the tip of my finger so close.

“Touch the thorn . . . touch it I say!” 

I woke up in a cold cell gasping for air as the voice slowly faded from my mind and the bright green glow softened to the darkness enveloping me in reality. Rose and Finn were still unconscious, lying on the cold floor as I stood, rubbing the sore on the back of my neck from where I had been tased. My vision was blurred, and dry blood had caked under my fingernails from who knew where and how. I sat up, fixing my hair which had become slightly ratty and messy since sleeping on the floor. Looking around the rest of the cell, I noticed no one else seemed to be in it with us other than a drunken figure lying on the only metal cot in the dark corner. A hand lay out, seemingly dirty and stiff. 

I crawled on all fours over to Finn and Rose, gently shaking them both awake. They stirred to life, Finn’s eyes squinting as Rose stood up, making it look easier than how it was. She checked her wrist; the watch, and contact to the Resistance. I helped Finn stand to his feet as he staggered from the left to the right then straightened. 

“What happened?”

“We illegally parked that’s what happened,” Rose said as she brushed off dust and debris from her uniform. The three of us looked around the cell, studying each nook and cranny, while refusing to near the sleeping figure in the dark corner. 

The dream, still vivid in my mind throbbed in my head. And it seemed in the night I’d healed immensely from the explosion on the Raddus. My shoulder no longer needed the sling it was resting in, and the cuts on my face were now fading into light scars — like beauty marks and freckles — where they had once been. 

“Guys, the fleet is running on fumes.” Rose caught our attention as she pushed back her shirt sleeve and showed us the update on her watch. She looked at the both of us, trying to hide her nerves. 

“Without a codebreaker to break us onto Snoke’s Star Destroyer . . .”

Finn was near the padlock of the cell. Akimbo with his back facing us, he shook his head. 

“What do we do?” He asked finally turning around. 

Rose shook her head too. “I don’t know . . .”

Finn walked across the floor over to the both of us. He was tense, muscles taut and I sent relaxing vibes over to him. He immediately relaxed, looking my way and smiling softly. 

“Thanks.”

I smiled, shrugging my shoulders. “No problem.”

“What did you do?” Rose asked.

“I calmed him down,” I answered, “out of all of us he needs it the most.”

“Our plan is shot,” Finn said finally hanging his head in defeat. “Aurora, we need to call Poe — anyone on the Raddus to let them know.”

I opened my mouth to speak and respond to Finn’s words but was cut off by the figure in the corner who must have heard the entire conversation. 

“I can do it.”

The three of us looked to where the figure still lay on the cot. I stepped further into the center of the cell, head leaning to the side, and brow arching. 

“What? W-who’re you?”

“I couldn’t help but overhear all the stuff that you were saying really loudly while I was trying to sleep.” The figure sat up revealing a man; dark hair and eyes with sweat sheen skin. He was wearing a thick jacket with the collars up. When his eyes met me, his brows rose in acknowledgement already knowing who I was. 

“Your Highness,” he said softly, bowing as he sat.   
“It’s her Majesty now,” Rose broke in. 

The man’s brows rose in shock and he slid from the cot to a standing position. “My condolences to you . . . Your Majesty,” he said softly.

I jutted my chin out a bit further to seem more dignified. “Thank you.”

“So you need a codebreaker?” He changed the subject quickly, catching us all off guard. 

Rose looked the man up and down. “Y-yes,” she stuttered out the words. “Do you know of anyone?” 

“You’re looking at him. Me and the First Order codeine go way back . . . just give me a good price and I could get you into old Snoke’s boudoir.” 

Rose and Finn looked terrified. They’re faces paler than normal as they both shook their heads at the same time and backed away towards the opposite wall. I remained where I was standing, going through the man’s mind, and trying to see his true intentions. 

They weren’t good. But he wasn’t lying about getting into Snoke’s ship. We could use his help. 

“We’re good,” Rose and Finn began saying but I help up a hand, stopping them as I stepped closer to the man, hands resting on either side of my hips as I clenched my jaw and jutted my chin out. 

“We accept your help,” I said, “but as Queen if I sense any betrayal on the journey, your execution is immediate.” 

“That’s right! That’s right!” Finn stepped forward beside me and crossed his arms over his chest. 

The codebreaker shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever you say, Your Majesty . . .” He took the slip of metal he’d been using to clean his teeth — and odd thing nonetheless — then walked over to the cell door and easily unlocked it, the door sliding open with a soft echo bouncing off the walls of the hall. Rose and Finn were in awe, but soon running after me who was quick on the heels of the codebreaker. 

“We have a droid we need to get back,” I said joining his side, briskly walking. It was odd to see no guards were in sight or nearby. 

“What kind of droid?”

“An important one.”

“Honey, any droid is less than important.”

“Well this droid just so happens to be the one that helped the Resistance find Skywalker.” 

“Huh, ya don’t say?”

His sarcasm was the least of my worries. Then again, I knew he wasn’t to be trusted. We were close to the exit of the jail. There was the sound of commotion on the other side. I found my pace picking up, soon running and leaving the codebreaker, Finn, and Rose behind. 

I wasn’t expecting to find what I did. 

The jail guards were lying on the floor, tied and gagged, squirming as they tried to break free. Watching over them all was BB-8, squealing his way in a circle around them. In hearing my approach, he swiveled around and cooed delightfully as I knelt down to pat his head. 

The codebreaker, Finn, and Rose arrived soon after, all standing in shock as they took in the sight before them. 

“Did you do this?” The codebreaker asked BB-8. I turned to look at him, smiling smugly. 

“Told you this was an important droid.”

“Hey! Hands up!” 

We all turned. A guard suddenly appeared carrying a blaster and pointing at us all. My hands immediately went up as did everyone else’s. BB-8 rolled forward and the guard yelled again. 

“Manage that droid! Hands up!” 

“They’re up,” the codebreaker replied annoyed, “it’s quite obvious.”

I locked eye with the guard, immediately breaking into his head, reading his mind and soon squandering him with pain. He dropped the blaster which Finn lunged for and grabbed, soon dropping to his knees. I approached the guard as Finn stepped back, aiming the blaster at him and kept the agonizing pain rolling through his head. 

“You will not say anything about this,” I said, letting the words roll off my tongue, “in fact you won’t even remember this even happening.” 

The guard was nodding off, the pain too unbearable for him. Soon enough he was unconscious and I was leading the pack. Winding through the lower catacombs of the casino, we exited the jail and soon broke through into the garage where many ships and vehicles lay. We split up, perusing the aisles trying to find a ship that would be easy to escape with. 

“This one will work,” the codebreaker called out. He was already breaking into the ship, dialing into the pad and opening the doors. Finn and Rose were still in awe of his skill. With BB-8 at my heels I was the first one up the platform, entering into the ship and letting my hand touch the interior walls, reading to see if anyone was still on board. 

“It’s empty,” I called out, hearing the sound of boots hit the metal platform to climb into the ship. Finn and the codebreaker went towards the pit of the ship to start it up. I was rounding the small hall to head back to the pit to meet them when Rose stopped me. 

“He woke you,” she said softly half of her face consumed by the darkness of the ship. The other half was bare to me, brown eyes wide and doe like as they watched me and waited for me to respond. I was confused by her statement, raising a brow in attempt to get her to go on. She rolled her eyes slightly but the hint of a smile played across her face as she continued on. 

“I was half awake in the cell when I heard you . . . you were talking in your sleep.”

“About what?” 

“Not much. I don’t know exactly what you were dreaming about but I knew he was in it. You said his name . . . not the name he calls himself now, but his actual name! Is it true then? Could he come back? To the light?”

I shook my head, trying to absorb her words. If she knew the truth then everyone would soon learn of it too. I eyed her, ready to exact what I had to the jail guard on her when she held her hands up, stopping me abruptly. 

“No! No, please don’t! I won’t tell a soul . . . I promise. I wanted to let you know because I believe too. I think he’ll come back. If he woke you, he has to have some light in him still.” 

She was being honest. I knew she was. Since the moment I’d met her when she had helped my people in escaping D’qar I knew she was authentic in her faith of the Resistance. Rose was someone I knew I could trust with my life, even in the short hours I’d known her. She was true. And if she believed in Ben, then I knew she could keep the secret until it was meant to be told. 

Rose reached out a hand, taking mine in hers. It was warm and I smiled down at them, seeing the beauty of culture and faith enclosed together in the simple flesh and touch of the human body. Then, looking back at her, I kept smiling and nodded my head. She beamed, a glow emitting from her. 

“Thank you,” I said softly, “it’s nice to have someone to speak of this with. Not even Maia knows. God knows she’d throw a fit.”

“That’s Maia. Just like her husband . . . they’d both throw a bit.”

“Ladies! Find a seat we’re taking off!” The codebreaker interrupted Rose and I, his voice echoing off the walls of the ship as we both rushed to the cockpit, finding a couple seats still open. BB-8 latched himself to the wall to keep himself from rolling around the ship as we took off. Finn was sitting next to the codebreaker, making sure he was doing everything in order, and nothing sneaky. 

The codebreaker put the coordinates for Snoke’s ship into the map and soon we were lifting off into the air, breaking through the clouds in the night sky and eventually outside of the atmosphere. My breathing hitched in my throat as sudden quake overtook my body and I knew it had to do with Ben. But we were so far from another — he was still on Snoke’s ship, following the Raddus like a predator knowing its prey would eventually tire. He was far unaware of how soon enough I’d be within hundreds of feet to him. 

Once we were in lightspeed, traveling and safe to walk the ship, I unlatched myself from the seat and got up. 

“I need some time to rest,” I said. I looked to Rose and nodded at her. She nodded back, understanding perfectly what I was planning on doing. “Inform me when we are to arrive.”

“Rest well, Princess,” the codebreaker said, not bothering to correct himself. Finn grumbled under his breath and Rose’s nose crinkled. I made sure they wouldn’t say anything they later regretted by resting their anger and soon exited the cockpit, not even allowing BB-8 to follow me. 

I was going to reach out to Ben. He needed to know I was going to be on Snoke’s ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkkkk! Yay! 
> 
> University/College is such a bitch guys, but I promise all in good time this story will be updated more frequently! Especially during my break which I have all the way till the New Year and even a week after! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, things are gonna be getting crazy within the next few so stay tuned! 
> 
> Leave KUDOS, SUBSCRIBE AND COMMENT:)
> 
> Holly.


End file.
